HIRO: Volume 1-Fantasia Rebirth
by ironfist97
Summary: This is the story of a team, that changed everything in search of their true purpose in life: This is a OC story about a OC team: BE WARNED
1. Aurthor's Note

**Hey everyone, and welcome to HIRO: Volume 1-FINAL MIX**

 **I know a lot of people will find this not needed, but I want to go back and fix all the mistakes I made in Volume 1. Plus, I will also be adding in new scenes and chapters in, so even though it is old, all the new content will make it feel new.**

 **Oh, and all the RWBY characters and locations are property of Monty Oum(Great man, his legacy lives on!) and Rooster Teeth. All oc's are characters I created. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for teams and oc's, hit me up about it.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then...** ** _Keep Moving Forward!_**

 **Confessions of the Creator**

 **Hello my fellow readers, as part of the Fantasia Rebirth series...the Confessions of the Creator. This is where I will give you all the true vision that I had for certain oc's and original concept that I created. So, while I will be giving you all a fixed/honest version of the story, I will be using SLNT RWBY fanfic as a example of what this fanfic will be like. I was always playing by the rules of the RWBY Oc rules created by Monty. But now I am no longer following those rules, mostly because no one else was following the rules. And even when I would follow the rules, people would still complain. So, I'm done trying to please you all.**

 **Lastly, I will be including disclamer in all of my chapters. This is t let you all know what character from what series will be in the chapter. So be on guard.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward.**


	2. Prologue H: Story Of A King

Warning: _**First RWBY Fanfic. Be Warned!**_

* * *

 _ **We are not legends because of who we are, we are legends because of the deeds we have done to deserve such a title...**_

* * *

 _There is a story..._

 _About a king..._

 _A kind-hearted king who served his kingdom with peace and prosperity... This king had a Sword... A sword that he always brought into battle alongside him... Their is no name for the weapon... But the king fought with this sword and survived some of the greatest battles in our history..._

 _Finally..._

 _Years passed..._

 _And the king was now old of age... saddened by the fact of death... He had no successor to his sword or the throne... He had little time left to live..._

 _On the last of his days... he went to the church... and prayed for life to his homeland to continue on free and peaceful... And he left his precious sword depend into a stone... hoping one day... a new king would emerge..._

 _That next day... the king passed on to the afterlife..._

 _For years... many tried to pull the blade out... but they all failed... and as time passed, they forgot about the weapon... and the kingdom fell... into an age... a dark age._

 **(Present Day)**

And so, 100 years have passed. All the peace in this land, is now gone.

The moon shines on the sword. Outside the church's courtyard, A young boy looks and the sword, still stuck in it's stone. The boy wonders about it, before he walks away, carrying a large sack on his back.

 _But maybe..._

 _There's still hope... that someone will pull it out... there is still..._

 _.. A Hero amongst us..._

* * *

 _ **Hero  
I  
R  
O**_

* * *

 **And that was the first prologue!**

 **Not that much happened, but this is serving as set up for the character.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Prologue I: Unsealed

_**Warning:**_ _ **Original OC story. you were warned.**_

 **(Somewhere: In a cave.)**

A trio of thieves were inside a cave. Looking around the cave for the treasure from the old days of history.

The three travel father down to the point they find a room completely filled with treasure. While the boss leaves to check if anyone followed them, the other two start loading as much treasure as they can.

One of them then notices a cracked lamp in the center of the room. He runs over and picks it up. He then shows it to the other thief and the two begin to argue and fight over who should have it.

Suddenly, they drop it and it falls to the ground...Breaking apart. The two then leave once they have collected enough treasure.

 **(Sometime Later: Thieves Camp)**

The three thieves are celebrating their grand haul. Many other thieves arrive and join them in their little celebration. That is... until a young man in a hood came walking up to them. He looked around and saw the treasure. The leader of the band of thieves decides to silence him, But the boy acts first.

He runs in and starts attacking! Throwing daggers at each of the thieves and dodging all of there attacks on him, easily moving flawlessly and even using some of them as bait to draw the others. After fighting his way through their camp, he finally comes face to face with their leader, who seems shocked that he took out all of his forty-thieves by himself.

The leader thieves then charges at him using a double edged sword, but the boy continuously dodges all of his attacks and at this point he wasn't even trying to fight back. The boy then smiles, and then whistles. Suddenly all of his daggers start to glow and suddenly brings in it's own spirit-style of forty-thieves. And each thief attacked the leader, leaving him on the ground defeated.

The daggers (All 40 daggers!) return to him as he quietly walks away.

He leaves the camp and wandered into the desert wasteland. Unknown even to himself where he goes.

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
R  
O**_

 **That was the second prologue to the second member of the team. Let me know what you all think**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Prologue R: Loyalty And Honor

_**Warning:**_ _ **OC Story**_

 _Loyalty and Honor... these are things that many fight to uphold... even in the same path..._

 **(Somewhere: Outside Japanese Style Castle)**

In a Japanese Style Castle surrounded by a beautiful cherry blossom forest. A young man is looking out at the castle.

"Riku!"

A man on a motorcycle arrives. "It's time." He said starting up his bike.

The boy turned around and looked at him. "..."

"Their here. I know you can end it in a second!" The man said.

"Fuma..." Riku walked to him. "Let's just get this over with." He walked off.

"Fine," He started up his bike. "See you at Saruki Castle!" He rides off.

 **(Saruki Castle)**

Inside the castle, a group of shadow ninjas begin roaming into the castle. Their target: Princess Sakura. The next heir to her father's throne.

As the ninjas quickly reach her room, four of them are suddenly cut down by Riku! Who is standing between them and Sakura's room.

Fuma arrived cutting his way through a few of them with his Katana."How many are there?"

"... There are a total of 100." Riku said." And one Shogun."

"Need any help?"

"No... I can fight them all alone." Riku pulled out his own Katana: Shingi To Giri-(Loyalty and Honor)." Don't worry... I got this!"

Riku jumps in and starts cutting away at the shadow ninjas. Since they weren't human just shadow beings, he cut through them with out ease. He took the battle outside, now that their attention was on him. He easily cuts them all down. One by one he does this, not even breaking a sweat.

The last few (in fear.) Stepped down and let their boss: A Shogun Samurai go up against Riku.

The two both clashed swords and took the battle to the top of the castle. At first, Riku was having trouble holding off his attacks. As the Shogun uses his gigantic Katana to send Riku flying to the ground.

Fuma casually walks to where Riku was." You need any help, now?"

"...No." Riku got up and jumped back up to the roof." Now...Surrender."

Riku then charges at the Shogun and uses a move that cuts through his armor and destroys it. Causing all the shadow beings to disappear.

After handing the culprit to the guards, Riku leaves the castle. Not accepting any reward money.

Outside in the cherry blossom forest. Riku walks past Fuma.

"Your minds made up?" Fuma asked leaning against a tree.

"Yeah. I'm going to find my true purpose... I have to defeat them."

"I see... What do you want me to tell the boss?"

"... Tell the boss I'm going on a temporary vacation." Riku walked away. The moon shinning on him.

"Heh... Good luck."

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
Riku  
O**_

 **That was the third prologue of the third member. Only one left and the story truly begins.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think of this. _See you next time._**


	5. Prologue O: Get Backer

_**Warning:**_ _ **OC story**_

 **(Location: Cruise Ship)**

On a beautiful cruise ship, there is a party on the main deck. The band is playing wonderful music, while the people dance to it.

"Attention please!" A crew mate announced on the stage. "I would like to introduce, the captain of our beautiful voyage! Captain Redhook!"

The captain walked onto the stage to the cheering crowd." Thank you! Thank you everyone...Today marks the 50th anniversary of the day my grandfather started the Neverleague Company. And tonight, we are here to celebrate. So relax and enjoy the party!"

The crowed cheered more. As they continued partying, The Captain returns to his quarters to relax.

"...Liar."

"Huh!?" The captain jumped up and turned to see a young boy standing there." You..."

"Long time no see, Redhook!" The boy said casually.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm here to kick your ass, for stealing my father's company from us."

Redhook secretly went for the security alarm. But the boy throws a small dagger at the switch." W-What do you want?"

"I want you to tell the truth. The truth that your family didn't start this company...Mine did."

"Hmph... You think the public would believe you? A simple seventeen year old brat!?"

"I have a name, you know..."

"Yes I know..." He went for a sword, and tried to attack the boy, But he blocks it with his gauntlet.

"... My name is Oliver."

Oliver then throws the captain out the window and onto the main deck, surprising the audience and having them run in fear. Oliver jumps down and takes down several of his crew men with ease( Mostly by punching or kicking them once.) Oliver then walks towards Redhook. The captain is then saved by his first mate: Bluesme. Who come running out swinging around a axe.

Oliver dodges all of the attacks made against him and easily punches him and sends him flying overboard. Redhook takes this chance to attack from behind, But Oliver easily steps aside and grabs the captain by the shirt.

"You know what I'm gonna do next?" Oliver playfully asked.

"S-Spare me?" The captain asked, fearful.

"...Nope." Oliver then gives Redhook a brutal beating and sends him flying into the ocean.

When Oliver leaves the ship, He is spotted by the police who arrive to arrest Redhook and his crew.

"Crap!" Oliver tries to run until-

"Oliver!" A officer calls his name.

Oliver shamefully turns around." Hehe... Hi dad." His father looks at him angrily."...I'm grounded aren't I?"

 _ **Hero  
Ilivane  
Riku  
Oliver**_

 **All four prologues are done. Now we can get to the main story. Thank you for waiting so long.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. _See you next time._**


	6. Chapter 1: Wagoon Town

**Chapter 1: Wagoon Town-Hero Arthurus**

* * *

 **( _Wagoon Town_.)**

 _ **Wagoon Town, a small town located outside of the four kingdoms, on a small island. This town is known as the place the king left his cherished sword in.**_

 _ **Many, tried to lift the sword from its prison in the stone, but none could lift the sword. So, they forgot the old weapon, and left it stuck in the stone.**_

 _ **This town is the worst place to ever live in. Since the island has not had any contact with the kingdoms or the outside world, the people of Wagoon Town live in their own blissful world. In this town, the people only believed in knights, and have no knowledge of anything else, besides the Great War, and the Fallen King and legacy. As of now, the town is in its darkest days, where townsmen fear the other, to even stealing and betraying one another. It all came to the point, that the people of this town, now stayed in their homes, out of fear.**_

 _ **This small town is also the place, where the King, left his precious sword in. The sword, rested in the courtyard, of an old abandoned church.**_

 _ **Some townspeople have come up with their own legends based upon the Kings sword. That whoever pulls the sword out, shall become the king of their small island. They believed it with all of their heart and soul, but as time passed, no one could pull it out. So, years passed, and many forgot about the old relic, and just simply saw it as a little decoration. Just, something that was part of the church.**_

 _ **However, what many of them do not know, is that their is more to the sword. More, to the legend behind it...**_

* * *

 **(Outside of town. On the shores of the island.)**

A hooded man arrives on a small boat. The man looks around, to see his surrounding.

"So, this the backwater island, eh?" The man said. He noticed that it was snowing." Snow, huh? Guess I can't complain." He sets the sail down." Well, better get this job done quickly.

He gets off the boat, leaving it on shore, as the hooded man walks down the road.

* * *

 **(Wagoon Town: Streets)**

The hooded man walks through the streets of Wagoon Town, seeing all of its negative features.

People fighting in the streets, illegal trading and buying, and even robbing from the innocent.

"I guess this is how these lowlifes live their life on a daily basis." The man said, looking displeased.

* * *

He enters a bar, which was filled with many bandits, thieves, and townsmen, who were mostly drinking and playing around.

The hooded man took a seat at a table, which was near the fireplace. A waitress with brunette hair, wearing a dark green low sleeved shirt, with a dark brown short skirt, walked over to him. By her appearance, she seemed to be in her mid-to-late twenties.

"Hi there!" The woman said." What can I do for you on this fine evening, sir?"

"Just a quick drink, that's all." The man said.

"What kind do you want?"

"Just, hit me with whatever you guys got."

"Um... _okay_." The waitress walked off, confused by his order.

The hooded man looked at the fire, mostly trying to keep himself warm.

Customer:" Hey! _what is this_!?

The hooded man heard the sounds of glass breaking. He looks over to see a townsmen complaining to a young boy, with black spikey hair(the front part of his hair is colored white),wearing raggedy clothing, and was using a rag to clean up the spilled drink.

"You call this _beer_!? This is nothing but _water_!" The man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I must have given you someone else's order by mistake!" The boy said, still cleaning, and trying to explain.

"Get your head out of the clouds, brat!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll-"

?:" What seems the problem, Richard?"

A man with orange hair, and a beard, wearing old armor that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in days, and had a sword attached to his waist, walked over to the two.

"Teal!" Richard stormed over to him." Your damn son, messed up my drink!"

He looked down at the boy." Is this true Wart?"

"Y-Yes sir..." He said, scarred." B-But, I remember that he specifically asked for water, not a beer. That's what Ms-"

Before he could finish, Teal hits him on the head, with the handle of his sword.

"Did I ask you for an _excuse_ , Wart!?" He yelled.

"N-No sir! I jus-"

He kicks the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"Shut your mouth, Wart! When I want you to speak, I'll tell you when to speak, do you hear me!?"

"Y-Yes si-"

"I can't hear you!" Teal yelled.

The waitress ran over to the boy, and helped him up, coming to his defense." Darn it, Teal! He heard you! You don't need to hit him!

"That boy needs to know his place, and that goes double for you!" Teal said, glaring at her.

"Yes sir." She said, glaring angrily at him.

"Now, get back to work!" He walked off, as the other man snickers and goes back to his pals.

"Are you okay, Hero?" The waitress asked."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Hero said, regaining his footing.

"That's good to know." She smiled, handing him a drink." Here. The man over there, near the fireplace, ordered this. I'll take care of the other order, you deliver this to him.

Hero nodded, and walked over to the hooded man.

"Here you go, sir." Hero said, handing him his drink.

"Thanks kid." He took it." Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure sir. What do you need?"

"Well, how long have you-"

Teal:" Wart!"

"C-Coming sir!" Hero bowed to the man." I'm sorry sir, I have to be on my way!"

Hero hurried off to Teal, who was looking at a pocket watch." 10 seconds late."

"I-I'm sorry, Sir Teal!" Hero bowed.

"Silence! We have a delivery to make. Stop messing around and get to it!" He hands him a paper and a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes sir!"

Hero grabbed a red squire robe, with a yellow scarf, and hurried out.

The hooded man watched him leave." Hey lady?"

The waitress looked at him." What is it?"

"What's the story on the old guy and the kid?"

"Well, Teal is a man who was once a knight. He was supposed to fight alongside our men, but all he did was run like a coward, and tried to bribe his way through fights, just so he could get away from his responsibilities. So they kicked him out of the knights, and pretty much ruining his chance of rising to the head of our town."

"Well, that's what you get, when you try to weasel out of your duties."

"So, he opened this bar, and now everyone sees him as a town hero, mostly because he let's these fools do whatever they want."

"So where does the kid come into all this?"

"(sighs)...Teal adopted Hero, only to be his little squire. You saw it, how he beat him for no reason."

The hooded man remained silent.

"Hero is too kindhearted to be living in a town like this... I wish that poor boy would just...run away and live his own life."

"...That's honestly his decision."

"You mean, _if_ Teal will let him leave."

The hooded man looked at the fire." Yeah, _If_..."

* * *

 **(Wagoon Town: Old Church)**

Hero arrives at an old abandoned church, which looked like it could literally fall apart at any second. It didn't help to the fact that their were graves located around the church, which only added to its creepy aspect.

"This is the address, I think." Hero said, walking to the entrance.

He knocks on the door, which falls over with a simple tap.

"Uh..." Hero wanders in carefully." Hello? I-I'm from the bar you ordered a bottle of alcohol from."

There was no answer.

Hero checks the address again." Am I really in the right place?" He walks in further, still being cautious." Is anybody here? Hello?"

There was still no answer.

"Um..." Hero sets the bottle on a broken chair." I-I'll...Just leave the bottle here. Y-You already ordered at the bar, so I won't ask for the, uh, the Lien..."

There was still no answer, as Hero looked around.

"... _Okay_. I'll be on my way then." Hero turned, and started to walk out in a fast pace.

He walks out and wanders into the courtyard."...I feel like I this might have been a set up." He looks around, while walking." I mean, no one has lived here for almost... well, _years,_ actually."

The wind picks up and it becomes colder. Hero continues walking through the snow.

" _I'm waiting..."_

"Huh!?" Hero looked around." I-Is someone there!?"

" _I'm...waiting..."_

"Hello?" There was no answer, as it became quiet again."...This is getting weird. I should hurry back.

Suddenly, the moon shines down on the courtyard, and Hero then turns his attention to... A sword. A broadsword, with a gold hilt, and a blade that did not seem old or rusted, stood stuck in a stone.

"A...sword?" Hero said." Who...Who would leave their sword out here?"

 _"I'm...waiting...for..."_

Hero slowly walks towards the sword. He puts his hand on the hilt, and a light shines on." Huh?" He takes his hand away, and the light disappears." That was weird..."

He looked closely at the sword, and he could almost feel a... elegant feel coming from it. Hero looked at his hand, and placed it on the hilt. He looked around, to see if anyone was nearby. Hero then set his eyes back on the sword.

"...should I?" He asked himself. Hero thought about this for a moment." Hmm... W-We'll, it's worth a try

Hero, now with both hands on the hilt, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, as the wind began to blow stronger.

 _"I'm...waiting...for..._

Hero's eyes shot open, and with enough force, he pulled the sword out of the stone. Their was suddenly a gust of wind, which blew through out the entire town.

"...H-Huh!?" Hero snapped out of his trance, and looked at the sword." I...I pulled it out?" He looked back and forth between the sword and the stone." I pulled it out." The realization came to his mind." I...I need to show this to Sir Teal!"

Hero hurried out of the courtyard, not knowing that he was being watched by the hooded man, who was hiding in the ruins of the old church.

* * *

Hero returns back to the bar, rushing through the door.

"Hero?" The waitress noticed him.

"Wart! Why are you late!?" Teal yelled.

"Sir Teal, I found a sword for-"

Hero trips on his squire robe, and hits the ground, with the sword sliding over to Teal's feet. Everyone in the bar begins to laugh at his little incident, as Teal picks up the sword.

"Wart, who's sword is this?"

"Um...I-I don't know. I found it stuck...In a stone." Hero explained.

Teal looked at the sword closely. "Hmm..." He then blinks in surprise." W-What!? This is...The _Fallen Kings Sword_!"

This got everyone's attention.

"The King's Sword!?" One man said.

All of the men in the bar rushed over to Teal, so they could see the sword for themselves. Hero got up and slowly walked to them.

Customer 1:" Is it the real thing!?"

Bandit 1:" By the blade work, _yes!_ This is the real sword!"

"This is it... my legacy has finally returned." Teal said, looking at the sword, smiling. He snapped out of his happy trance." Wait..." Teal looks at Hero." Wart, where did you get this sword?"

"W-Well...I pulled it out of the stone..." Hero said, nervously. This caused everyone to laugh at the ' _absurd'_ lie.

Teal looked at him, angrily." Don't lie to me, boy!" He grabbed Hero by his robe." Where did you get this _sword!?_ "

"I-I mean it, sir! I really pulled it out!"

"Stop lying to me!" He threw Hero to the ground. Teal looked at the sword."...It doesn't matter. Because, this sword is mine now." He looked down at Hero, smiling smugly." Thank you Wart. Because of you, I finally have my ticket to being a knight again...Maybe, even the _King_. "

"Y-Yes sir..." Hero said, holding his head down.

Townsmen:" Now wait a minute!"

The man took the sword away from Teal." Who said _you_ get to keep the sword!?"

"I said!" He took the sword back.

"But, you didn't even pull it out!" Another man said, walking up to the two.

"Well, it technically belongs to me, since my squire brought it to _me_!" Teal said, as the other men ran up to him, starting the same argument. Hero looked at the sword, while all the men in the bar were arguing, and almost on the verge of fighting." I don't care what you all have to say! The sword belongs to me now! Deal with it!"

Hooded man:" Not exactly."

"What!?"

They all turned to see the hooded man walk into the bar." The sword doesn't belong to you. It belongs to him." He pointed to Hero." He pulled the sword out, so it rightfully belongs to him."

"What proof do you have!? How can you know for sure it was him?"

"Because... I saw him pull it out. You want proof, I'm all the proof your gonna get." The hooded man smiled.

"(growls)...It doesn't matter. The sword is mi-"

"It belongs to the kid." He walked over to Teal, and took the sword from his hands. The man then walks over to Hero, and places the sword in his hands." He pulled it, he keeps it."

"Why you-!?" Teal pulls out his own sword, and points it at the man." Who the hell do you think you are!?"

The hooded man takes off his hood. He reveals his face to everyone." Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

"Well, _Qrow_ , I command you to return my sword to me."

"Hmm...Nope."

"Sir, you are really... _Testing my patience._ " Teal said, angrily, pointing his sword at him." Return my sword... _now._ "

"Nope!"

Teal became more angry by this. He looks at Hero." Wart! Bring me my sword, at once!"

"Uh...Y-"

"Kid, that sword belongs to you, not him." Qrow said, stopping him.

"Huh!? But I-"

"Wart! My sword, _now!_ " Teal yelled.

"He's right Hero! The sword belongs to you, not Teal!" The waitress said.

"Silence woman!"

"Your the one who should stop sounding like a toddler." Qrow said, picking up a cup form a nearby table, and drinks whatever's in it." Why don't you put that little _toy_ away, and have a drink. Celebrate the success of your _squire_ , for once."

"Silence! Wart! Bring me my sword now! I command you to do this!"

"Tell me kid, do you really want to listen to him?" Qrow asked Hero.

"Well, I-"

"Wart! My sword, _now_!" Teal yelled.

"You don't have to listen to him anymore."

"Wart!"

"Come on kid, decide your own fate. Yeah, that sounds kinda dumb, but now is your chance, to decide what you should do now."

"Wart! For once in your useless and pathetic life, do something right, and give me my sword! My _legacy_!"

Hero looked back and forth between Qrow and Teal, conflicted. He then looked at the sword itself, and after thinking for a few seconds, looked up at Teal.

"...No."

"...What?" Teal said." What did you say?"

"...I said no."

" **What**!?"

"I won't give you the sword. I won't!"

"... Let me repeat myself, Wart." Teal now pointed his sword at Hero." Give me the sword, now."

"N-No!"

"Boy... I will give you this one last chance, give me the sword."

"I said, _No!_ " Hero yelled." I'll never give it to a selfish and cruel man like you! You don't deserve to be a knight! Not now, not _ever!_ "

Teal finally lost his patience, and runs at Hero." _Shut your damn mouth, you little brat!_ "

He swings his sword at Hero, but before it could hit him, Qrow stopped the sword with his bare hand.

"W-What!?"

"Out of all the idiots I've meet in this town, you truly take the title of _Top Dumbass._ " Qrow said, as blood dripped from his hand.

Qrow, then broke Teal's sword in two. Teal drops his broken sword, and falls to the ground, in surprise and shock.

"I-Impossible..." Teal said, slowly backing away from Qrow.

Qrow threw the other half of the sword across the room to the wall.

"Anyone else wanna try and take the sword from this kid?" He asked.

No one answered.

Qrow looked at Hero." Come on kid, let's go."

"H-Huh?" Hero looked at him, confused." Go, where?"

"I don't know." He looked at the waitress." Hey lady?"

"I-I have a name, it's Sarah!"

"Yeah sure. So Sarah, are there any inn's around here?"

"There's...one just a little ways from here."

"Thanks. Let's go kid." He put his hood back on and walked out.

Hero looked back at Teal, who was still on the floor in shock. He slowly walked after Qrow.

* * *

 **(Inn)**

Qrow was standing near the fireplace of the inn. Hero is sitting to himself, looking at the sword.

Qrow:" So, are you gonna stay quiet all night?"

Hero looked up at Qrow." Huh?"

"Aren't there any questions you want to ask? Any at all?"

"Um...W-Who are you?" Hero said, trying to ask.

"Heh. The name's Qrow Branwen. I'm a _Huntsmen."_

"A Huntsmen?"

"Oh, I forgot. You people are still living in the 'old' days." He walked over to Hero." A Huntsmen, is like a knight. We are elite warriors. And it is our duty to 'uphold the peace' of our world."

"Really?"

"That's what the job ask from us." He walked around, still explaining." I was sent here by one of my informants, to look for something."

"What was it?"

"I think...I was supposed to look for you." Qrow looked at Hero.

"M-Me!?" Hero looked at him, in surprise." You came here, for me?"

"Well, I'm actually here for that." He pointed to the sword.

"This?" Hero holds it up.

"Yeah. But since you pulled th-"

Sarah and an elderly man with gray hair and a long beard, wearing a green robe with a light brown shirt and long dark brown pants, with a cane, came walking into the Inn.

"Are you the one who, caused the scene down at Teal's bar?" The man asked.

"I'm guessing your the mayor of this town, huh?" Qrow asked.

"You could say that. My name is Bone, I am the 'mayor' of this town, but it's just a title, nothing more."

"If your the mayor, then your doing a pretty _good_ job on keeping this place _friendly_."

"Hey!" Sarah tried to protest, but Bone held his hand up.

"He speaks from how he really feels, we can't deny him that."

"So, what exactly do you need?"

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to leave our town."

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in surprise." He has to leave? But, why?"

"Hero, this man has come from a land, a world more _advanced_ then our little town. And someone like him, would cause the townspeople to become even more afraid, and more violent."

"So, you want me to leave, before I cause anymore up roar, is that right?" Qrow asked, smirking.

"Please. It's all I ask."

"...Fine. I don't have any other reason to stick around."

"Thank you, and I apologize for what I am asking." Bone said, bowing.

"But, I wanna take the kid with me."

"Hmm?"

"Huh!?" Hero looked at him in shock." You want me to go with you?"

"Well, it's your choice." Qrow walked over to him." But, you pulled the sword out, and in my opinion, that's something."

Sarah placed a hand on Hero's shoulder." He's right Hero."

"Let me ask you something, do you want to be a Huntsmen?"

"Uh...Well-" Hero tried to explain.

"Then come with me. Become my apprentice, and I'll show you the world."

"Don't you think your kinda asking a little too much of him?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe, but I mean it. The kid could have a real future if he leaves here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Wasn't it you who said that he should run away from here and have a peaceful life?"

Sarah became silent after he said this. Qrow looked back at Hero.

"So, what do you say kid?"

"...Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Hero asked, trying not to sad." There's nothing special about me. I'm a nobody...a _squire,_ and nothing more."

"Hmm...Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you." Qrow said, smiling at Hero.

"R-Really?"

"Yep." He then walked over to his hood and put it on. Qrow then goes over and opens the door, letting the cold wind." If you ever change your mind...come find me!" He puts on his goggles and leaves.

"Hero..." Sarah looked at him, concerned.

Hero watched Qrow leave, and then turned his eyes towards the sword.

Bone:" I rented you a room for the night, Hero. Rest up, and we'll talk more in the morning.

* * *

 **(Inn: Room)**

Later that night, Hero was looking out the window. The light from the shattered moon illuminated into the room.

He looked at the sword, which was off to the side, leaning against the wall. Hero stares at it for a while, before looking back at the moon.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Hero fell asleep near the window, and woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the feel of the morning sun.

"Oh...Huh!?" He jumped up and quickly opened the windows, to see the sun, shinning over the town." I-I don't understand, it was snowing yesterday! How is this-"

Hero slowly looked over at the sword.

"Did I..." Hero sat in thought." Did I do this?"

He got up and walked to the sword, picking it up.

"Is it because of this sword?" Hero asked himself, as he stared at the sword.

 _"Well, I guess besides the sword, I believe you got something special in you."_

Hero though about all of this, as he walked over to the window. He had a face of uncertainty, which soon turned into a face of determination.

Sarah:" Are you sure this is what you want?"

* * *

Hero stood outside of the town entrance, carrying a sack on his back, with the sword tied to it.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hero said, smiling." Thank you all for everything."

"Not at all, my boy." Bone said, as he nodded to Hero." Please take good care of yourself."

"Yes sir."

Sarah:" Hero?"

Hero looked over at Sarah, who handed him a old fishing rod.

"Since yesterday was your eleventh birthday, I went out and bought this fishing rod for you. I mean, we all know you love to go fishing, and-"

"I love it! Thank you."

"That's good." She walked over and hugged him." Be safe out there, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Hero said, hugging back.

The two break their hug, as Hero bows to both of them.

"Well, I must be on my way." He looked up at them and smiled. "Goodbye."

Hero began to walk down the road, away from the town.

"Goodbye Hero!" Sarah yelled, waving." Good luck out in the world!"

Hero waved back, and continued onwards.

"There he goes." Sarah said, smiling.

"Yes, to create his own legacy." Bone said, watching the young boy leave.

Hero walked a far way, before looking back at the town.

Qrow:" Your minds made up?"

Hero jumped up in surprise, only to turn and see Qrow, who is waiting by a tree.

"Y-Yes sir!"

Qrow smiled and started walking forward ahead, with Hero quickly catching up to him.

"So, is your name really Wart?" Qrow asked, as the two walked.

"No sir..."

"Then what's your name, kid?"

"My name is...Hero."

"Hero?"

"Hero Arthurus. That's...my real name."

"That's a weird name."

"Oh..."

But it's definitely a better name than Wart." Qrow said, smiling at the young boy.

Hero smiled back, with a happy smile.

"So, if we're gonna be seeing the world, we need to fix those clothes of yours." He pointed to Hero's squire robe." Until then, we can stay at my hometown,

"Uh..." Hero looked at himself, his squire robe barely fitting him." Hehehe..."

"Yeah, we definitely gotta fix that."

"Yes sir."

The two walked forward, the sun shinning brightly on them...

* * *

 **(Vale: _Four Years Later_ )**

"NOW ARRIVING AT VALE STATION." The train stopped at the station and all passengers got off. Amongst the passengers was a young man. He carried the Fallen Kings Sword on his back, as he walked through the station.

"Okay, now all I need to do is find an airship, and then I'll be off to Beacon Academy!" The young man said, as he headed into the city.

His name is Hero Arthurus. Student of Qrow Branwen, the young boy who pulled out the Kings Sword, and soon to be Huntsmen in training. This is his story.

* * *

 **HIRO**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Yes, this is the definitive 1st chapter! I had to make this as soon as possible. The original first had a lot of problems and this called for immediate attention.**

 **Anyway, what do you all think of the new changes?**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep Moving Forward!"_**

 **Confessions of the Creator**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to another CotC. For this one, I'll be discussing my honest feeling regarding chapter 1. So, I originally used the ending of The Sword in the Stone for the first chapter. To be honest, I was just trying to get to the major stuff, such as the Beacon Exam. After receiving a complaint from a writer named Blu3 Fir3 that I was just copying The Sword in the Stone, I decided to go back and create a new version of the first chapter, but I made sure not to remove any of the King Arthur elements.**

 **Now, there are two things I regret. One, I regret not making the chapter longer and more detailed. Looking back, I can tell this chapter is horribly structured. There are a lot of inconsistencies, and I know that you all can easily spot them.**

 **The second regret I have is in regards to the four year time jump. Hero is supposed to be our fish-out of water-character, we're supposed to be seeing the world from his eyes and I feel like I completely failed on that part. I do intend to cover those four years in Brotherhood, where we will see that Hero didn't do that much traveling and mostly remained in Qrow's current hometown of Bodhum, a seaside town located on the Destiny Islands. So basically, the only thing Hero traveled to was a new place to call home.**

 **Lastly, I'll be renaming the chapters. Instead, I'll be naming the chapters after the location that Team HIRO just so happen to be in. This is just to help get a better understanding of where the story is taking place in the current timeline. Also, I will be changing the formatting for two story arcs(you all know what they are). And finally, I got rid of Salem's monologue at the start of chapter 1. No, that doesn't mean I using that dumbass/generic lore they created in Volume 4. This just means that I'll be taking the lore from Volume 1's first episode and adding touches that overall improve it.**

 **So, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Keep moving forward.**


	7. Chapter 2: A Friend In All

**Chapter 2: A Friend In All**

 **(Vale)**

Hero wanders around Vale, mostly asking citizens about any airships heading towards Beacon. But his search always ended in failure.

"No one knows where I can find a airship to Beacon." Hero said while looking around the town. He then looks over to see a large crowd gathering together and goes over to see it.

"Step right up! Step right up!" A man said to the audience." Who wants to be the one to arm wrestle with a famous Huntsmen!" He pointed to a man with a weapon. Showing it off to the audience.

Hero was surprised by this." That's a Huntsmen!?"

One man step's up only to lose to the 'Huntsmen'. "Who's next!? Come on! Even a mighty huntsmen get's tired at some point!"

"I'll go!" the audience then turned their attention to a young man. He walks up to the two." I'll go next!"

"And who are you, kid?" He asked the teen.

"Oliver Panterra." He said." You and the 'Huntsmen over there are obviously fakers."

"Oh? says who?"

"Says me! let me ask you, if he's a Huntsmen, Which academy did you train at!?

"Uh... Beacon, of course!" The 'Huntsmen' said.

"Okay! Next question: Where's your team?"

"T-Team!?"

"Yeah. Even when you graduate from an academy, you remain with your team until the day you die!"

"I-I have a team..." The 'Huntsmen' started to get nervous.

"Really? What's their name?"

The 'Huntsmen' started to panic and then he pulls out his blade and charged at Oliver." Shut up you little Brat! How dare you speak to a Huntsmen like that!?"

Before he could attack Oliver, the police arrive and arrest the fake huntsmen and his partner. While the rest of the audience run off in a hurry. Oliver also makes a quick get away as well.

He manages to get away and hide in an alleyway." Phew! Lost them." He relaxes and then sits down to gain some calm. When he looks up, he see's Hero, holding a apple.

"Still stealing, eh Oliver?" Hero asked.

Oliver took the apple as Hero helped him up." Hey it's a hobby!" The two then fist bump.

"It's great to see you again Oliver!" Hero said

"You too, Hero!" Oliver said happily.

"Why are you here in Vale?"

"I'm here to enroll in Beacon Academy!" Oliver said determined.

"You and me both!"

Oliver pulls Hero into a headlock." All right! We can chase our dreams together!"

"Y-Yeah...hehehe..." Hero said trying to catch his breath. Oliver let's him go.

"Sorry!"

The two boys walk out of the alleyway and back into the open. They pass by a small cafe where another young man is drinking tea, his Katana close to him. The Waiter comes by with a second cup." Here you go kid. Another Green Tea."

"Thank you." The young man said, as he took it.' _I have a strange feeling... That i'm being watched...'_ He drink the tea, and got up." Thank you for the tea, it was great." He picks up his Katana and walks out.

* * *

 **(Back with Hero and Oliver)**

"Hey Oliver?" Hero asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that man was a fake Huntsmen?"

Hmm..." Oliver looked around, still looking for the port to Beacon." I could tell he was fake because, Huntsmen don't gloat and act all high and mighty! Second: The Bastard was a con artist, he and his little pal."

"Really?"

"Honestly i don't know! I just figured it out!" Oliver turned to him." How did you know he was a faker?"

"Hm... I guess the minute i saw him, i knew he was lying." Hero answered.

"You did?"

"Yes... Master Qrow always told me that there will be people that say they are huntsmen, and most of the time their lying."

"How is the old bastard anyway?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"... I don't know."

"Huh?"

"The last time i saw him... He was a drinking heavily." Hero said sadly.

"Damn... And that was?"

"...Two months ago."

"Oh... Hey do you know what time it is?" Oliver asked.

Hero checked his pocket watch." It's 11:55"

"And the airship to Beacon leaves at what time?"

Hero checked the schedule for the airship's." ... 12:00"

"Oh...WHAT!?"

"The airship to Beacon leaves at 12:00 PM!" Oliver then grabbed Hero like a brief case and ran as fast as he could.

"We only have 5 minutes before that damn ship leaves without us!" Oliver ran so quickly through the city that he was even outrunning people on motorcycle's.

* * *

 **(At the Airport)**

The two made it in time to see the airship taking off." Wait!"

Some students noticed them and started laughing at them." Good luck next year!"

"Please wait!" Hero tried to plead.

"DAMN IT! Were never gonna catch up to it!"

"... Leave it to me!" Hero pulls out a small rod that turns into a type of fishing rod and cast a line at one of the wings of the ship." Grab on!" Oliver reluctantly grabs on to Hero and he press's a switch that sends them flying towards the airship and Oliver grabs on to the wing. The two climb up and hold on as two crewmen come out and helps them inside, without anyone falling.

"We made it..." Hero said out of breath." I didn't think it was gonna work..."

"It doesn't matter... We did it!" Oliver got up." Next stop...Beacon Academy!"

"Well you two better go to the waiting area along with the other students." The crew-mate said.

"Yes sir!" Hero said.

* * *

Hero and Oliver walk into an area, where other students were at." They must all be students." Hero looked around.

Oliver looked around at the other students." I guess their all here to be future huntsmen and huntress, huh?" Oliver then see's a blonde girl walk right passed him. Catching his eye." But you gotta admit, the girls here are kinda hot, don't you think Hero?"

"Uh..." Hero then looked out the window." Hey! You can get a perfect view of Vale!" He runs over to the window.

"Hehehe..." Oliver laughed. _' When i first met him three years ago... He was just a wimpy little kid. Afriad of everything around him. I mean he still is like that. But a little braver now.'_ Oliver then look's at the Vale News Network. On a holographic Screen.

On the screen was the mug shot of a red haired man." The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.

The mugshot changes to news woman Lisa Lavender, with a photo of a animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying' **WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!** ' followed by an image of a glowing red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news fee is cut off as a hologram of a woman appears, replacing it." Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who is that?" Hero asked rejoining Oliver.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." She disappears.

"I like her." Oliver said.

"Sure you do it." Hero said sarcastically.

The two look through a window to see Beacon." There it is! Hero, it's Beacon!"

"Yeah..."

The young boy from earlier is also on the ship but is sitting to himself.

"I guess Beacon is our home now." The two see a blonde haired boy run past them and run straight to the back of the ship" i hope we don't end up like Vomit Boy over there." Oliver joked.

The airship then heads of towards Beacon across a huge body of water.

 **There we go! Another chapter out. We are still in the beginning but now we are about to reach Beacon and the other main characters will be introduced later on. Comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Until then... _See you next time._**


	8. Chapter 3: The Shinning Beacon

**Chapter 3: The Shinning Beacon**

The several Airships carrying students dock at the entrance of the school. As soon as the first one lands, the blonde haired boy comes running out and goes over to a nearby trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Hero and Oliver, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

The two look at the school up close and are in awe."Wow..."

"This place is amazing!" Oliver said impressed. While Hero looks around at all the students there." This is it Hero, The First day of the rest of our lives!"

"Yeah!" Hero agreed." i just hope we can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I never went to any of the combat schools. And i was accepted... Because of this." He nodded to the sword.

Oliver playfully ruffles Hero's spikey hair." You just need to have some faith in yourself! And be the best!"

"Your right, Oliver! I have to show everyone that i can be more than just the boy who pulled out The Fallen King Sword."

"Yeah!... Well I'll see you later on!" Oliver said in a hurry.

"Huh!? Where are you going!?" Hero asked in a panic.

"I'm gonna go look around! Get familiar with this place!" Oliver slowly moved away.

"But where am I supposed go!? I have no idea where," Hero checks the schedule." I don't where the main hall is!?

"Don't worry. Just follow all the students that are going in the same direction!"

"Oh...! Your going to pick up girls, are you?"

"Uh... See ya later!" Oliver quickly ran off. Leaving Hero in the dust.

"... See ya." Hero looked around." What am I supposed to do?"

Behind him, two girls were getting a good look at Beacon.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" The older one said. The younger girl saw all the student's with different weapons and started fangirling.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but her sister pulls her back by her hood."Ow,Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool!_ "

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

The younger sister suddenly pulled out her weapon: A scythe." Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

The older sibling playfully pushes her sister's hood down." Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby takes off her hood." But... why would I need friends if I have you Yang?

"Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang." Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Kay, c'ya, bye." They all dash down the road. Leaving Ruby spinning and dizzy from their pace. They even pass by Hero leaving him dizzy as well.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?" Stopping for a moment, still reeling." I don't know what i'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her." What are you doing!?"

This got Hero's attention. He turns around and see's the situation.

"Uh sorry!" Ruby quickly tried to apologize.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused!?"

Hero picked up one of the cases. He walks over to them." Uh... excuse me ma'am?"

"What!?" She angerly turned to Hero and saw the case." Give me that!" She snatches it away from him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it!" Hero tried to explain.

"Do you even know what's in here!?" The girl yelled at Hero.

"N-No ma'am!"

She opens the luggage and reveals its contents" This is _Dust!-_ Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Now both Hero and Ruby were confused.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She pulled out a vial of red Dust and shut the case." **Dust!** Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said this while shacking the vile, some of it's dust get's into Ruby's face.

"I... I know..." Ruby starts coughing from the dust pouring into her face.

"Are you listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say yourself?!"

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneeze, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flames, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the girl and Hero. The bottle she had been holding flies over to the courtyard and is caught by a young man. He notices the Schnee Dust Company logo" What the?" He looks over and see's what happening." Oh no, not again..." He finishes putting together all the luggage and walks over to them. Both Hero and the girl are covered in soot though it quickly disappears.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing i was talking about!" The girl yelled.

"I'm _really_ sorry!" Ruby tried to apologize. Hero was still in a daze.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Hero got out of his daze and looked at Ruby.' _Now that she says it... She does look a little younger than me... about one year... i mean i'm only 15 years old. I guess she's just like me...'_

"Well...I-I..." Ruby tries to explain herself.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... Watch where you're going!"

Ruby finally lost her patience." Hey, i said i was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress actually." The three look over to see the young man approaches with the bottle." Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition! Weiss said smiling smugly.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. And miss Schnee could do better than all of them, if she doesn't act like a spoiled child all the time." He said calmly.

Weiss got angry again as Ruby chuckles and Hero looks in panic." Wha-How dare you-The nerve of...Ilivane!" She get's up in his face and takes the bottle from him." Hurry up and get the rest of my luggage before i have you fired!"

"It'll only prove my point, Lady Schnee." He said, still with a smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Weiss walks off in a huff as Ilivane and a few helpers gather the luggage. Ilivane, while picking up the luggage, then see's Caliburn on Hero's back and his eyes open with shock.

"Is that... The Fallen King's Sword?" He asked Hero.

"Oh... uh yes it is." Hero said reluctant.

"I see..."

Ruby goes after the storming Weiss, still sorry." I promise i'll make this up to you!"

"Oh don't mind her. She always throws a fit." Ilivane said to the two." Well i must be on my way, before she throws another tantrum." He takes one last look at Hero and smiled." Good luck... I hope we meet again." He walks away with the luggage.

"Hmm..." Hero was now confused." As of right now, Beacon is a strange place..." He then see's Ruby collapse on to the ground on her back. He runs over to her." Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Was all she said.

"... First day?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too." He holds out his hand." Hello, my name is Hero."

Ruby slowly takes his hand," Ruby."

Hero helps her up." Looks like we've both had a rough first day."

"That's true." Then the two saw a trash can roll over to them. There was also someone inside it.

"Uh...Is anyone out there!? Please help me!" The person inside said. Hero walked over and helped em' out. It was the same blonde hair boy who threw up on the airship."...T-Thanks..." Hero helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just need a moment to rest." He said." I'm Jaune, by the way."

"Hello Jaune. I'm Hero." He then pointed to Ruby." And this is Ruby."

Ruby looked at him closely." Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **(Inside the walls of Beacon.)**

 **Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, which Hero, Ruby and Jaune are walking down.**

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, i'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing.

"Oh yeah? What if i called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Hehehe..." Hero chuckled listening to their talk.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Jaune declared.

"Do they?" Hero asked.

"They will! Well i-i hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggles. Then there was an awkward silence between the three."So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked jumping up. Even Hero is also surprised, but then get's a sense of Deja Vu.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Both Hero and Jaune look at her in confusion.

Ruby cocks it, smiling." It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

 _'Her scythe reminds me of Master Qrow's scythe... but... a prototype version..'_

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asked Jaune and Hero.

Hero pulls out Caliburn." I have this sword... It's also a sword." He then pulled out the rod he used earlier." And i also have a customizable grappling rod!"

"... Huh?"

"It can turn into a fishing rod."

"Oh!" Ruby jumped up." That was you!"

"Huh?"

"You were the kid that everyone said: used some kind of grappling hook thingy to catch on to the ship. That was you!"

"Oh..."

"I think their calling you Grappling Kid."

"Hehehe...(It's only been one day, and i already have a name for myself.)" Hero thought sadly.

"Oh! I uh..." He unsheathes a blade." I got a sword as well." He get's his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense." And I've got a shield, too!"

"Oooohh!" Both Hero and Ruby looked in awe.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby touches the shield. Causing Jaune to fumble with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt." The shield gets smaller, so when i get tired of carrying, i can just... put it...away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Hero asked.

"...Yeah it does..."

Ruby giggled." Well, i'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so i guess i did go a little overboard when designing it."

"So, you made your weapon?" Hero asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! What about you guys?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered. They both look at Hero.

"I... Pulled mines out of a stone." Hero said shamefully.

"You... didn't make it?" Ruby asked, confused

"No... I found it."

"That's... Cool!" Ruby cheered.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah... The classics.." Hero put the sword away." All I really want is to get along with others..."

"Hey, you will, trust me." Jaune said." It's like what my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Hmm." Ruby looks around." Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune looked around as well." Oh!, I don't know! I was following you guys. Y-You think there might be directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... is that a no?"

Hero laughs." That's a no."

 **And that's another chapter! As you can see I made a few changes to the chapter.**

 **owendarkness- Don't worry, I will explain how Oliver and Hero meet in the future. And I am also following the chapters by how long the episodes were. But I do promise you that the chapters will get longer down the road. But I am glad you are enjoying it. I have read your RWBY fanfics and all I can say is that they inspired me. Thank you for your support.**

 **Comment below and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	9. Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon (PT2)

**Chapter 4: The Shining Beacon (PT2)**

 **(Beacon Academy Auditorium.)**

* * *

In the auditorium, all the first year students were gathered there. Oliver was there waiting for Hero.

"What the hell is taking him so long!?" Oliver looked around for his friend, but spotted something better. He spotted Yang, who was waiting for Ruby. _' Hello Beautiful! She's the same blonde... or is it gold? Ah whatever, all I know is that she is the same girl i saw on the airship. Time to make my move!'_ He walks over to Yang." Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Huh?" Yang turns around and see's Oliver." Can i help you?"

"Yeah. Can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?"

"... Trying to learn your name."

"What?"

"Why don't we get right to the point, want to go out? You and me Beautiful?"

"Oh..." Yang walks up to Oliver."...Sorry, i'm not interested." She said with a playful smile.

"OH! I striked out huh?"

"Heh, you never had a chance!"

"Really? Because i think i did."

"No you really don't. Honestly i wouldn't go for a guy like you." Yang flat out said

"What!?" Oliver was surprised by this." Heh... I wouldn't go for a chick like you!"

"Your lost!" Yang said. She was about to walk off, until Oliver realized something.

"Wait!?" Oliver looked at Yang closer."... It's You!"

"Huh?"

"Your the bitch that cheated me out of money back at Junior's Club!"

"Junior's Club?" Yang asked confused. She looked at Oliver and finally remembered." Oh! Your the Runaway kid! i knew you looked familiar!"

"Yeah... You cheated me into a fake date only to take me to a night club, and use my money to get into the club, while I had to wait outside in the cold F #$%ing wind and i find out that you had already left!... That and i was also arrested by the police." Oliver said humiliatingly." You tricked me!

"But you fell for it." Yang said confident.

"Only because i thought you were hot.( _'Even though you look sooo hot and... No mind! Don't let her dominate you! You. Are. Strong!')_ But now, your just a evil chick! And besides, your not even that hot! In fact your quite ugly."

"What!?...Well fine! You aren't that good looking either! In fact, your quite a stupid ugly little boy that has no moves that could land you a girl. I'm sure you have never had a girlfriend? Heck, i''m sure not even your own mother loves you!"

"WHAT!?" Both Oliver and Yang stared at each other angrily. But broke apart.

Soon Hero, Ruby and Jaune showed up into the auditorium. Both Yang and Oliver see their respected other friend.

"Yo Hero! Over here Dude!" Oliver called out to him.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waved to Ruby. Both looked at each other angrily again. But tried to ignore each other.

"There's Oliver!"Hero said." I gotta go! I'll look for you guys after the ceremony." He ran off.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you later on!" Ruby leaves.

"Hey, wait!...'Sigh'. Ah great. Where am i supposed to find another nice quirky girl and timid sidekick to talk to!?" Jaune leaves, not knowing a red-haired girl was behind him, watching him.

Both Hero and Ruby run over to Yang and Oliver. Then they notice it.

"Who is Little Red?" Oliver asked Hero.

"Oh, this is Ruby. I meet her outside."

"New friend huh?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah. He helped me out. After YOU ditched me!"

"Wait!?" Oliver moved Hero and walked to Ruby." You know this She-Devil!?

"She-Devil!?" Yang protested.

"Uh... yeah, she's my sister." Ruby said confused about what was happening.

"You...poor, poor child. You had to live with that... Woman!" Oliver said. Yang punched Oliver sending him flying.

"I'm sorry about him." Hero apologized." He can be a little extreme."

"It's cool... I'm used to guys like him" Yang then looked back at Ruby." So... I leave and you already made a friend! That's so cute! What else happened?"

"You mean after you _ditched_ me and i _exploded?"_ Ruby said angry.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and i think some ice...Right?" She looks at Hero.

"Uh, Yes!" He said quickly.

Yang smiled broadly." Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then i sneezed, and then i **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and i felt really, _really_ bad, and i just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby didn't notice that Weiss was behind her.

 **"You!"** Weiss yelled out. Ilivane also with her.

Ruby quickly jumps into Hero's arms." Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang said completely surprised.

"It was an accident." She got off of Hero and went to Weiss." It was an accident!"

"Acci-" Before she could get angry, Ilivane cleared his throat, and Weiss calmed down and she holds up a pamphlet titled _"DUST for dummies and other inadequate individuals.'_ to Ruby.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices on the field." Weiss explained, listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word.

"Uuhhh...?"

"You really want start making things up to me?

"Absolutely?"

Weiss handed her the pamphlet." Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby quickly hands Hero the pamphlet, she then holds out her hand as she clears her throat." Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss said seemingly enthusiastic." And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" points over to Jaune in the background, picks up on the mention.

"Wow, really?!"

Dead silence under her glare." No."

"Shh! It's starting." Ilivane directed their attention to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when i look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Some students start to whisper among themselves." You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk." You will all gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of...off." Yang said.

"indeed." ilivane agreed." Almost..."

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby said.

Jaune approached Weiss from the side." I'm a natural blond, you know!"

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining." Ilivane respond back, As Weiss puts her hand to her face to her face in exasperation.

* * *

 **(Ballroom)**

 ** _The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags._**

Hero in his pajamas, is writing a letter to his teacher. Then Oliver crashes next to him, also in pajamas." I like this, it's a huge party!"

"I don't think your mom would approve of all the girls, thought." Hero said, not looking up.

"Yeah! My mom is an up tight woman, and of course i know she wouldn't approve of this, but i know **I** do!" He whistles at all the females in the room, who are also in their pajamas." Damn, life is good!" He then see's Yang in her pajamas and get's annoyed, while also getting a little nose bleed." Not all of it's good though."

"Why do have a grudge with Ruby's sister Yang?"

"Remember when i got arrested in front of a club, because a girl i meet stood me up and took my money?"

"... That was Yang, wasn't it?"

"Damn straight!"

"She's already put it behind her. Why can't you?"

"Because i got arrested! because of her!"

"... Your always getting arrested. Mostly by your dad."

"A-Ah!... Fine, you got me there. Maybe i should apologize to her, and put this in the past."

"That's good! you should tell her now. She and Ruby are coming over here!' Oliver shot up and saw the sisters walk over to them.

"Hey Ruby." Hero continued writing his letter. Ruby noticed it

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"I'm writing a letter to my master about my time at Beacon. Sounds pretty dumb huh?"

"No way!" Ruby sits next to him." I'm also writing letters to my friends back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"That's great Ruby."

"Aw, their bonding!" Oliver joked around.

"That's so **cuuute**!" Yang joined in, only for Ruby and Hero to throw pillows at both their faces.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby protested.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang cheered.

Ruby laid down on her back." Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. I'm not sure..."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Ruby threw another pillow at Yang.

"Hey Ruby.." Hero got her attention." I'm just like you, trying to make friends and trying to fit in. It's only been one day. Trust me; we've got friends all around us! We just haven't met them yet!"

The four then notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book, But at the same time she was also looking at the boy with the Katana, who is cleaning it.

"That girl..." Ruby said.

"You know her?" Hero asked.

"Not really. I saw her on the airship, but besides that, i don't know that much about her."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Yang drags Ruby over to Blake, while Hero and Oliver stay behind.

"Hahaha! Good luck Ruby!" Oliver cheered." She's nice."

"It's not like that Oliver!" Hero protested.

Oliver ruffled up his hair." Relax dude. It's only the start of the semester. It can go father than just friends!"

Hero rolled his eyes and continued writing his letter.

* * *

 **(Later That Night.)**

Ozpin and Glynda come in to the ballroom, where all the first year students are sleeping.

"Look around Glynda, what do you think of these first years?" Ozpin asked her.

"Well, i will say that there are a lot more students than last year."

"True. But that shows just how determined they are."

"Indeed Professor." She then notices that Hero is still writing down in his letter. Oliver is reading comics, Ilivane is listening to music on his headphones, and the other boy is looking out the window at the moon." Why are those boys still up? They were told to go to sleep."

Ozpin looked at them very curiously." Gynda, bring those four over here. I like to have a word with them."

Glynda reluctantly went over and got all four of them and brought them over to Ozpin.

"This is Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon. He would like to speak to you."

Ozpin walked up to them." Tell me, what are your names."

"My name is Hero Arthurus. It's nice to meet you, sir." Hero bowed.

"Ilivane Genegas. Hello."

Ozpin looked at the boy with the katana."... I'm Riku Okamiden."

"And i'm Oliver Panterra! What's up?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all our Headmaster." Hero said.

"Let me ask you boys,... Why do you want to become huntsmen?"

"Oh uh..." Before Hero could explain, Oliver protested.

"Hold on! You can't ask for our reasons! Besides, i don't trust you."

"How dare you speak to Professor Ozpin that way!?" Glynda said in outrage. Ozpin calmed her down.

"You don't have to tell me why. It is your business." He said.

"I agree with Oreo about not telling you are reasons." Riku said.

"My name is Oliver!" Oliver said in anger.

"I-I'll tell you my reason sir!" Hero said." I want to become a huntsmen so i can protect others and keep peace for Remnant!"

"Hero! What the hell are you doing!?" Oliver said angrily.

"I'm sorry!"

"I will say this Onion, He is a lot braver than you." Riku said.

"My...name is...Oliver!" He directed his attention at Riku." You trying to pick a fight with me!?"

"Not at all. But i already know that i would win, if that happens."

"Heh! Wanna find out?" Oliver said tightening his fist. Riku looks at him and slowly goes for the hilt of his blade.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ilivane broke the tension." Not to be rude, but i rather go to sleep then listen to both of you complain like little whiny kids. In all honesty, you two will never become huntsmen." He said with a fake smile never leaving his face.

"What did you say!?" Oliver looked at Ilivane.

"I mean it. You both are nothing but stupid idiots who think your better than everyone, but in fact your both pathetically weak."

"Shut up Gay-Boy!" Oliver yelled out. This got Ilivane angry.

"I'm not gay..."

"Yeah right! Look at you! you look like a girl in boys clothing!"

"I'm not a girl... I'm not gay..."

"Well i will say this, at least he has better skills than you." Riku said.

"Oh Shut Up!" Oliver, Riku and Ilivane began arguing. With Hero, Glynda and Ozpin watching.

"Well Ms. Glynda... tomorrow will be quite the interesting dy." Ozpin said.

"...Nice to meet you all..." Hero said, before going back inside. leaving the three still arguing.

* * *

 **There goes another chapter!**

 **Yeah i know right now my story is a little messy, but i hope it gets better in the future. Any way comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time._**


	10. Chapter 5: The First Step

**Chapter 5: The First Step**

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Someone wearily opens and closes their eyes before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view." Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora dashes to the side.

Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.

"it's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Ren sighs again and it then goes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I cant' believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that i thought we'd get kicked out or anything, i mean, you're the perfect student and i'm... well, i'm _me!_ But it's just crazy, you know?"

It then changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for _sooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together... Not that i'm saying you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird?"

It then changes again as the two are in their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

"Right! What was i thinking? I hope we end up on the same team together!" Slurps up the rest of her pancake." Oohhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school"

 **(Locker Room)**

The two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading his weapon: StormFlower and Nora still talking.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren finally speaks.

"Yes, Ren?"

Sheathing his weapon in his sleeves." I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora thinks about this for a moment." That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiles an shuts his locker." Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not together-together..." Nora giggles.

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Hero and Oliver as they are getting ready.

"Well. I got no sleep last night!" Oliver complained.

"That's because you were arguing with Ilivane and that other boy!" Hero pointed out.

"Whatever. If i see those two on the field, i'm gonna kick their ass." Oliver then changed the subject." So i came up with a plan for us to be on the same team."

"Really?"

"Yeah!... just run around and scream the whole time. And i'll come looking for you!"

"...Sure." Hero got Caliburn and his rod(Blue Wave) and shut his locker." Should we get going?"

Oliver then gets Hero in a headlock." Hahahah! Let's go be Huntsmen!" The two walk off, passing by Ruby and Yang, who were also getting ready.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning" Yang noticed.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, i get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighs in frustration." You sound like **Dad!** " Shoves her weapon into the locker." Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, i don't know, I...I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby said nervously.

Yang bring her hair around her shoulder and starts stroking it." Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course i do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

"What the-? I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" jaune said, walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost." There's no way i put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha as they reafy themselves at their lockers.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answered.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. _'This is perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought.

"You again?" Weiss said irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said, hurriedly letting herself be seen.

Jaune pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly." So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, i think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha said, getting Jaune's attention.

"You don't say." Advances on his new target." Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss separates the two." Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

"Not the slightest, snow angel."

" _This_ is Pyrrha." Weiss pointed to her.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it." Jaune stated.

"( _Scoffs_ ) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"( _Waves her arms rapidly in anger._ ) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune finally remembered." That's you?!( _As the design of the_ cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it.) But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

Weiss appears as the box design crumbles behind them." So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?

"I guess not...Sorry..." Jaune said sadly.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha cheered.

"(Immediately brightening back up) D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said happily.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss protested." This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune looks back just in time to see Pyrrha's weapon: Milo, strike him, sending the poor boy flying.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

Glynda(Voice Only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said.

Jaune slumps against the locker." Likewise..."

Soon, Oliver and Hero approach him." Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Oliver asked him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" accepts Hero's offered hand and uses him to lift himself back up.

"Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start."

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Hero leads Jaune out the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

 **(Beacon Cliff)**

Overlooking a forest, where several students-some old, some new, and some unseen-are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda said.

"...Huh?" Hero was confused.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next years."

The shocking expression mirrors, both Hero and Ruby's worlds cracking like glass and falling apart." **EHH!?/Whaaaat?!** "

"See? I _told_ you-!" Nora said to Ren before being interrupted.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand." Yeah, um sir?"

" **Good!** Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fist, Ruby readies her body, Oliver get's into a runner's position, Hero readies himself, placing his hand on his Blue Wave, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tiles under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line." So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Missing more students being thrown." Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

Still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched." Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her. Oliver gives Hero a thumbs up and is sent flying, yelling" THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" seconds late, Hero takes a deep breath and is sent flying.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!..." Jaune asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of their teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

 **There we go! Another Chapter complete!**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	11. Chapter 6: The First Step (PT2)

**Chapter 6: The First Step (PT2)**

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest)**

A black bird is flying slowly and magnificently over the Emerald Forest, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Hero crashes through it in a burst of feathers as he plummets downward." Birdie, no!"

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with her weapon: Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off it to the forest below.

Ren descends(With Nora briefly being next to him at a faster speed.) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground." Nailed it!" She runs off.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha cooly transforms her weapon again to it's spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a ' **THUNK** ' is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune said in the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said, waving.

Hero uses Blue Wave and catches on to a tree and swings his way down. In the middle of the forest, Hero lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in his mind."( _Gotta find Oliver! Gotta find Oliver, gotta find Oliver, gotta find..._ ) Oliver! Oliveeeer!" Internally, now seeing himself partnered with various other people."( _Oh, this is bad, this Is really bad... What if I can't find him? What if I find someone else? Well, there's always Ruby. She's nice, and really cool! But I think she wants to be on a team with her sister. Ooh! What about Jaune?! He's funny...clumsy, and I don't think he's good in a fight, though...Ugh!)_ " Shakes his head of daydreams."( _Okay...Who else do I know in this school? There's Oliver, Ruby, Jaune aaaand...Wait. What if I don't get a partner at all!? What if I'm attacked and left for dead while the wild animals feed off my flesh and use my body part as play things, AND YEARS LATER, NEW STUDENTS WILL FIND MY REMAINS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A PARTNER!?)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hero screamed out and ran for dear life.

Elsewhere in the forest, Ruby was searching for Yang and heard the scream." What was that?... Nevermind! Gotta find Yang!" Ruby looks around, however...

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby follows her slightly, but stops and kicks the ground dejectedly." We're supposed be teammates..."

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune said struggling to free himself.

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection. As she passes Ruby and pull on her hood." By no means does this makes us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby rejoiced as she was dragged away into the bushes.

Jaune saw the scene and waving his arms." Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" He looks below him and sees Pyrrha, his savior." Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny..." He said crossing his arms. He eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

Back with Hero, he is still running through the forest screaming for help. Finally he bumps into someone, knocking him down.

"I'm sorry!" Hero apologized." I didn't look where I was going!" He then looks up to see...

Riku standing in front of him.

"Your...Riku." Hero quickly got up." I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm really freaking out right now. I mean-"

Hero noticed Riku slowly placed his hand on his blade.

"W-What's wrong?" Hero said nervously.

Back with Ruby and Weiss. Weiss continues trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" A smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her." What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked back, slightly amazed." When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Get's an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders." You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like,' Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...and I want to be her friend!" Saying that last part mousily.

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Silence, save for more noises." Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her." Ruby...?"

Soon multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and she hears a deep growl. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

" **Ruby!** "

Hero here's Weiss scream." Wait! Was that Weiss!?" He turns to Riku." Riku, we need to-" Before he could finish, Riku charges at him.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter!**

 **Yes I know this chapter is short, but the next few may be also. I always found The Emerald Forest Arc to be kinda of a slow part of Volume 1, but I still gotta do it.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time._**


	12. Chapter 7: The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 7: The Emerald Forest**

* * *

Oliver wonders around the forest, looking for his friend." Hero! Dude, are you there!?" He did not know that something was following him." She-Devil! Gay-Boy? Katana-Bastard? Sheesh, where the hell is everyone!?"

Oliver finally stops walking." You wouldn't be anyone I'm looking for right" He asked the thing that was following. He turns to see an Ursa." I'll take your silence as a good-old fashioned no." Oliver then punched the Grimm in the stomach and sent it flying! Knocking down several trees in the process. Two more Ursa's jump out at him but he calmly moves out of the way. He then flips and drop kicks the first one. The other Ursa runs away in fear of getting beaten.

"Hey! Get back here!" Oliver chases after the Grimm. The Grimm continues to outrun Oliver, who never let's up. The two do not notice they stumbled into a trap, set up by someone. Then at the snap of a finger, a bolt of lightning hits the two! Electrocuting them both. The Ursa is taken out and Oliver falls to the ground.

Ilivane come walking out of some bushes." Oh dear! Looks like you got caught in my little trap." He used some threads to bring in four daggers." Are you okay?"

"...H-Hate you...hate you all..." Oliver tried say but due to being hit by lightning, he mostly staggered.

"Well now we can go look for those relics. Let's go...Partner.

Hearing this, Oliver's eyes shot open in horror." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His scream could be heard all over the forest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yang was walking and looking around." Hellooooooooo?" Not seeing a shadow quickly pass by." Is anybody out there? Helloooo?" Stops and raises her arms." I'm getting board here!" She then hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns." Is someone?" The rustling continues as Yang goes over and peaks inside." Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Ceclia, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growl at her." You could just say no.."

One of the Ursai stands on it's leg and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the board side of a ba..." Before she could complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You..." Closing her violent eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams." You **monsters!** "

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike...right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of he monster.

"I could've taken him."

* * *

Riku charges at Hero, thinking he is about to attack him but instead, Riku attacks a Beowolf that was behind him, slicing the monster in half.

"Oh... T-Thank you!" Hero said in fear.

Riku puts away his Shingi-To-Giri." I suggest we head forward if we want to find the relic."

"Yes but..." He looks back, concerned about the scream he heard before." What about the other students?"

"What about them?"

"We have to go help them!"

"Don't let others drag you down. We need to reach the relic and complete this mission."

"But what about them!?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"!" Hero looked down in defeat.

"Now let's go." Riku started walking.

"...I can't."

"Huh?" He rurned back to Hero.

"I... have to go help them!"

"But-"

"I know i'll get in trouble! But..."

"I won't forgive myself if I abandoned them!"  
" _I won't forgive myself if I abandoned them!"_

Riku looked and thought he saw two people, Hero and the spirit of an older man.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hero runs off.

Riku stands there for a while, before he smirks." Even in death, your words still reach me master. Fine, I see how it is."

Hero rushes through the forest." I hope I can get to them before something bad happens!"

* * *

Weiss deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and particles.

 _"(Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward!-slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..."_ Brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning." _ **Now!**_ "

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and swipe of her Crescent Rose scythye, landing a hit on the monster.

Hero then comes jumping out in front of Weiss." Ruby! Weiss!"

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly runs into Hero, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Hero's appearance, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the two.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby yelled.

"S-Sorry!" Hero tried to apologize.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss said to Ruby.

"You'll have to try harder than _that_..."

The three wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe jast as a flaming tree falls near them. Riku suddenly appears, grabs the three and runs off at a fast pace.

Riku stops a safe ways from the smoke and flames. He puts the three down.

"T-Thank you Riku." Hero thanked him.

"What was _that_?! Why did you do that! That should've been easy!" Ruby jumps up.

"You could have died." Riku told her

"What!? I could have taken them!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on **fire!** " Weiss pointed out.

"(scoffs) What's tat supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight, I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

"Well, we can travel to the relic together. If not, then goodbye." Riku started to walk off, with Weiss following him.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Hero asked her.

"Yeah... Thanks for coming to help us Hero..."

"It's no problem. We better go catch up with them!" Hero walked after Riku and Weiss.

Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows the others as the tree crashes behind her. None of the four notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha, armed with Milo and Akouo, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Looking back behind her." Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from his cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil." It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

"Psch! Of course i do!" Waving off the question, avoiding eye contact." Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiles at him and get's ready to explain.

Ren trek's though the forest's tall grass, As Pyrrha explains Aura.

Pyrrha: Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune: Uh...yeah.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with it's large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with it long fangs.

Pyrrha: With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.

Jaune: What about monsters?

Pyrrha: No.(Ren leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity.(Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature.) They are the darkness, and we are the light.

Jaune: Right, that's why we fight them!(As Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.)

Pyrrha: It's not about why: it's about knowing.(The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him.) Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over it's body and blasting the other head.

Pyrrha: By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tool and equipment are conducts for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.(Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.)

Jaune:(opens his eyes with revelation.) It's like a force field!

Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as hr grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and touching the side of his head." Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh...Okay." Jaune said complying.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pryrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white. Mentally speaking." _For it is in passing that we achieve_ _immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._ " Placing a hand on his chest." _I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ " Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune looked at her concerned. She gets back up.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish." You have a lot of it."

"Wow..." Jaune smiles and looks at his hands as the glow stops.

* * *

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora.

"(Chuckles) i still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

* * *

 **And that's another Chapter!**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest (PT2)

**Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest (PT2)**

* * *

Professor Ozpin watches the students on his scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last par has been formed, sir." She examines Ren and Nora on her tablet." Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better than Miss Nikos." The video on the tablet changes from Ren and Nora to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Mmmm..." Ozpin hummed.

"I don't care what his transcript say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. The same can be said for that... _boy_." She deactivates her tablet and walks back to Ozpin." I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turns to Ozpin." Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" He didn't respond." Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as he is looking upon footage of Hero sitting next to Ruby, who is picking stray leaves while Riku is sitting near a tree and Weiss is walking around in random directions.

* * *

Weiss walks right." It's definitely this way." Stops and starts walking left." I mean...this Way! It's definitely this way." She stops in front of Riku." Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Finally stopped huh?" Riku said.

"Stop!? All you've been doing is sitting and waiting!"

"Because, we need to understand our surrounding."

"I know where we are!"

"I extremely doubt that."

"What!?"

Ruby stands up, slightly annoyed." Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because i know exactly where we're going! We're going...to...the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs, frustrated.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, at least i'm not pretending like i know everything."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and i hate you!"

"Uh..." Hero looked between the two." How about... we keep moving?"

Both looked at each other for a minute. Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction." Let's keep moving!"

" _Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! **Waaaah**! Watch where you're going!_ " Ruby said imitating Weiss' voice, finally in her normal voice." Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turns back around to face Ruby." I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

Hero and Riku were looking back and forward as the argument continues.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet...But i'm still leagues better than you." Weiss walks away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby said to herself, dejectedly. Hero tries to talk to her, but she walks off after Weiss.

Riku walked up to him."... Give her time."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, let's continue on word." Riku starts to walk on ahead.

"Wait!" Hero runs up to him." Why did you come back?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come back for us? I thought you didn't want to help them?"

Riku looked at Hero for a brief second." Your words... They reminded me of someone i knew."

"Oh..."

"I think... you kinda remind me of him, and i also had to fufill the purpose of my blade." Riku looked at Hero." Come on. We need to go catch up to them."

"Oh...Yeah."

Riku walks after them. Hero is about to join until...

 _"Choose the right one!"_

"Huh!?" Hero looks around, but see's no one." Who said that?" Hero disregard the voice, and rejoins the other.

* * *

From the forest, Yang and Blake step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects, and several silver objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said looking at the black king.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Suddenly, they begin to hear a loud noise coming straight to them.

"Yang, Do you hear that?" Blake asked, a little worried.

"I feel that."

Then... Oliver and Ilivane come riding out on top of a Ursa, catching both girls off guard. The Ursa stops right in front of them.

"All right!" Oliver yelled."We made it!" He jumped off the tamed Grimm. Ilivane looked like he just experienced some weird things and falls of it." See, i told you it would be fun!"

"That... was...not...fun...that...was...terrifying." Ilivane said, completely in shock.

"Yeah, whatever!" Oliver kicks the Ursa, causing it to run away.

"Did those two just ride an Ursa all the way here?" Blake asked confused.

"Never thought i see you here?" Yang asked Oliver.

"You too, She-Devil." He looked at her mad.

Ilivane got up." Hello, ladies! Is this the place the relics are at?"

"Well..." Blake nodded to the chess pieces.

"Oh..."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

The two go inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha said.

"(Sighs) Pyrrha, i made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness.

As Jaune gets up and grumbles. Pyrrha notices something." Do you...feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... _warm_."

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the silver relics. She tries to pick it up, but it won't move.

"The heck!? This thing weighs a ton!" Yang protested.

"Really?" Oliver walked over to it. He picked it up easily." What are you talking about? This thing is as light as a feather."

"What!?" Oliver handed it to Yang and it became heavy again, causing her to drop it." That thing is still heavy!"

Oliver went down and picked it up easily again."Hmm... I don't know what your talking about! This thing is light."

Confused, Blake went over and picked up another silver relic. Like Yang, it was too heavy for her." She's right. These things weigh a lot."

Ilivane walks over to the relic Blake was at and picked it up with ease." That is very strange."

"Oh, Nevermind!" She walks over and studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake." How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said smirking.

"Except, your not a cute little pony." Oliver said.

"Neither are you." Both stared at each other.

The four walk towards each other to the center of the temple.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang declared.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Ilivane said, as the four share a smile.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe." Hey! Bad...relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground."Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha looked worried.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a DeathStalker.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, Where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble!"

"That's a really strange scream." Oliver said confused.

"I think it came from the north." Ilivane said." Blake, did you hear it?"

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"(Sobbing.) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why!? Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continues to cry and get shaken around." Do something!"

Pyrrha pulls out Milo in front of the creature." Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls itd tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay."...go." She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, But the others are focused on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang turns to her partner." What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "HEEEEEELPPPP!" is heard when Hero falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground.

* * *

 **And there's the Chapter! Next chapter, we reach the ending of the Emerald Forest Arc, but how will it end?**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next Chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 9: Players and Pieces

**Chapter 9: Players and Pieces**

* * *

Hero,Ruby and Weiss are hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the three being blown sideways.

"Ruby!" Weiss tried shouting to be heard." I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" She said, also raising her voice." Stop worrying! Right, Hero?"

"Uh...I kinda agree with Weiss." He quietly said."

"Your worried too!?"

"Well...Look at where we are! I actually understand why Riku didn't want to do this!"

"Don't worry! We're just fine!"

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!" Weiss yelled out.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just **jump**?"

"What!?" Hero yelled.

"What are you? **Insane**?!" Weiss is meet with a silence; Ruby has already disappeared."...She jumped anyway."

"We need to help her!" Hero protested.

"What, your going to jump after her?!"

Hero finally disappeared.

"Oh, you insufferable little spikey-!"

* * *

Hero falls from the sky trying to reach Ruby."Ruby!"

She looks over to see him." You jumped!"

Hero tried and reached Ruby." Well we're both falling now!"

* * *

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang, Ilivane and Oliver to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang ask's her partner. Ilivane then looks up and see's what she is looking at.

"Heads uuuuuuup!" Ruby screams out as she and Hero are falling right towards them, finally getting Yang and Oliver's attention.

Just as Ruby is about to hit the ground, Ilivane throws one of his daggers, sending her flying by her shirt and leaves her stuck to a tree." Thank you!"

"That was easy!" Ilivane calmly said.

And just as he is about to hit the ground hard, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Hero, knocking him off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of Blake, Ilivane, Oliver and Yang are standing. Hero is dazed by the rough landing(as evidenced by the cutesy stars circling his head).

"Oohhh... What was that?" The dizziness passes when he shakes his head.

"Eh-hem!" Hero looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above him." Hey Hero..."

Back on the ground, looking at the tree." Did your friend just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Oliver.

"I..."

Before he can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pimk blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened." Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

Ren pants and leans on the monster." Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Now in the temple, staring at a golden rook relic." Oooohh..." Suddenly grabs it, and dances and sings with the chess piece." _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_ "

Ren: **Nora!**

She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand." Coming, Ren!" Skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Already did that!" Oliver shouted to Nora.

He is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claw and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called her.

Hero stands up, looking at the monster below." Whoa!" He tries running off the branch but falls over and lands next to the others on his butt.

"Hero!" Jaune whined.

"Hero!" Oliver called him as Hero stood up.

"Ruby!" Yang called, as Ruby ran over to them.

"Oliver!" Hero cheered.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Nora!" Nora jumped between them, throwing the four off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

Yang gets angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red." **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!** "

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake, Hero and Ruby look up.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called down to Hero.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted to Weiss.

"Hello, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane called out to her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren pointed out.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune says, smiling at Weiss.

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them." Oh, noooooooo-Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss said, mockingly.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's al here!" Yang jokingly said." Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby rushes towards the Grimm, screaming a battle cry.

"Ruby, Wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, The Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said, slowly getting up.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang runs after Ruby." Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape. Oliver pulls Yang back, before she was hit by a feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang called out to her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said struggling with the cloak.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches out in vain.

Suddenly like in a slow motion moment, Hero comes running past Oliver and Yang in a blur, He maneuvers his way through the feathers, without problem and with ease. Hero then jumps up with a battle cry and pulls out Caliburn and deflects the Death Stalker's stinger.

"Hero!" Oliver called out to him.

Hero got in front of Ruby, standing his ground." Hero!?"

"Ruby, run!" Hero told her, taking his eye of the The Death Stalker, which was about to pierce him. Hero quickly turns around and see the stinger about to hit him.

"Hero!" Oliver screamed out.

Suddenly... A quick blur comes running out of nowhere and cuts up the Death Stalker, making it jump back as both Ilivane and Weiss use their weapons to encase it in ice. The quick blur was Riku, who calmly puts his Shingi-To-Giri away.

"R-Riku?" Hero said slightly scared about the fact he almost died, as he slumps to the ground.

Riku held his hand out to him.

Hero took his hand and Riku helps him up." Thank you... You saved me...again."

Riku held his blade out to him." My blade is called Shingi-To-Giri. My master said it means Loyalty and Honor."

"does it?"

"Not really... i researched it. But i believe it is called that because my master called it that. So i need to stay true to my weapons code and meaning.'

"Oh..."

"Besides..." Riku smiles." We're partners, right?"

"Ah! Yeah!" Hero said cheerful.

"You have my loyalty." Riku walks over to the temple.

Hero goes to help up Ruby."Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks" Ruby said, as she got up.

"Ruby, what were you trying to do?"

"Before you ask, I'm not trying to show off. I want Weiss and everyone to know i can do this."

"Ruby...Your fine. I don't see anything wrong with you. Your fine." Hero says to her, as the two share a brief smile.

"Normal knees?" Ruby said.

"Normal knees." Hero responds back.

The two look back and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice." Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. Oliver grabs Hero in a headlock.

"Dude that was awesome!" Oliver cheered.

"It was nothing." Hero said, embarrassed.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang says as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune runs back to the group." Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Relax, blonde!" Oliver says." The Death Stalker is trapped, and if we team up, we can bring that giant bird down! Things can't get any worse!"

Suddenly...A monstrous roar is heard coming from the forest. They all slowly turn in the direction of the forest. Rising out of the forest and flying into the sky, it was a Grimm-type Dragon.

"I-Is that a Sior?" Pyrrha said in actual fear.

"What's a Sior?" Oliver asked.

"If i recall correctly, A Sior is a type of Grimm that is said to be around a lot during the war." Ilivane explained." But after the war, they disappeared. Many believed they all died during the war."

"I never imagined i would see one here!" Pyrrha said in surprise.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said." Our objective is right in front of us." The heroes stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby nods to Weiss.

"Yes." Hero says looking out to everyone." Let's get the remaining relics and head out! No one gets left behind!"

"Run and live-that's an idea i can get behind!" Jaune says.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, identical to the one Yang picked out, and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece. Both look at Hero, who carefully takes hold of the sliver king chess piece, He looks back at the two, as they smile at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren said.

"Right." Hero waves to the others." Let's go!" Goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Oliver and Ilivane as the latter approaches his partner.

"Something wrong, Oliver?"

He looks proudly at Hero as he leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward." Nah..." Oliver moves on as Ilivane smiles in realization.

"Heh... This is going to be a exciting." Ilivane then joined the others.

* * *

The group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air along with the Sior. They all spread out when both passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as the Sior roars on a high column and claws.

"Well, _that's_ great!" Yang said annoyed.

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, **run!** " Jaune yells out. The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to notice them.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren tells her.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Riku,Blake and Ren perform a three-way-cross-slash with their Shingi-To-Giri, Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Riku,Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go,go!" Pyrrha stops running besides Jaune and gets out Milo, firing red shots along Ilivane's daggers and Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The twelve race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Sior closing in on them until it uses its spiked tail to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Oliver, Ilivane and Ren to fall over, Hero, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune closer to the central collection of colums and Riku, Blake and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss, seeing Oliver, Ilivane and Ren under the stoned bridged fighting the Sior without falling into the abyss." Man, we gotta get down there! They need help!

"Nora!" Hero called her.

"Roger!" Nora and Hero run to Jaune, as Nora grabs Hero by the arm and swings around, throwing Hero down to the others and slashing the Sior's shell head.

"Whoa..." Jaune said in awe. He then looks up and see's the others on the other side." What about the others?!"

"Let's do this!" Nora yells out.

"Uh...do what?"

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Ren continues to shot at the Sior and then notices the others fighting the Death Stalker.

Oliver ran up to him." Go help them!" He picks Ren up by the shirt and launches him at the Death Stalker like a missile. Ren is able to land a kick on the scorpion and kinda switches places with Riku, who jumps down and slashes at the Sior multiple times as he lands next to Ilivane, who re-tracks his daggers back to him.

Jaune looks at Nora and realizes what she's about to do." Oh, wait!" Too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, screaming." No, no, no, no, no, **no!** "

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of the bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center right the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby.

Riku jumps around the Sior, and continues slashing at the dragon, with Oliver jumping up and kicks the Sior with his Second Star. The Sior swats the two away with his tail, only for Hero to use Blue Wave to grab onto its tail and barely hold it but it breaks the line and gets free. Hero jumps back next to Ilivane as Oliver and Riku walk up next to them as the four stare off at the Grimm-Dragon.

"Their tougher than they look!" Blake yells out.

Hero looks around at the area and sees his friends struggling to defeat the Grimm."... Everyone! Hit these things with everything you got!" He yells out to all of them." If we fight as one, we will beat them!"

"Yeah!" Oliver said, readying his gear.

Riku nodded, smiling.

"Very well." Ilivane said.

"He's right!" Ruby yelled." Let's do it!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on the top, just below the cliffs.

Oliver and Riku both charged in at the Sior. The Grimm-Dragon tried to swipe them away but they jump up, as Oliver fires a round of fire at the monster, while Riku goes in and attacks from the bottom. The Sior then attacks Oliver with its claw, knocking him to a stone pillar, hard.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him. Riku pulled out and returned to the others, as Ilivane throws 4 daggers at the Sior as Hero cast another line at the Dragon, but it catches it with its teeth and throws Hero to a higher bridge.

"None of this is working!" Riku said in anger.

Ilivane looked up at the sky, then at the Sior, then at Riku, at Hero and then he looked over at Oliver and his weapons. Ilivane suddenly felt a light bulb go off in his head." I caught you!"

"Huh!?" Riku looked at him in confusion.

"Oh! I mean i came up with a strategy that will take out the Sior...and bring some sun into these ruins."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!... Hold it off for me!" Ilivane ran off, as Riku charged at the dragon.

Weiss saw Ilivane run of."...He's got a plan."

Ruby landed next to her." Great! Cause i got a plan too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Cover me!" Ruby blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune yells, as they all rush towards it.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akouo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora calls out to him.

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yells to her.

"Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune said.

"Heads up!" Nora jumps on Akouo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow as its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

"I! Hope! You're! **Hung-!...gry!** " She screams while fireing a round with each syllable. She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confident.

a second passes.

"Can't?"

"Of course i can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them to both to fall the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

"Well...That was a thing!" Yang said as she, Blake and Weiss looked up.

Both teams now looked at the flying Sior.

"The dragons still alive!?" Jaune said in fear.

" **HEY, F**K FACE!** " The Sior and both teams looked over and saw Oliver standing on a high column." Yeah i'm talking to you, Dip-S**t!"

The Sior roared at him in anger.

"Why don't you stop roaring like a little sissy, and take me on!"

The Sior then charged at Oliver, ready to tear him apart with his claws, but Oliver dodges and jumps out of the way to a higher bridge. The Sior, not looking is hit by a bolt of lightning, sending it towards Oliver, who jumps at the Grimm-Dragon and gives it a barrage of punches to the gut.

On the ground, Ilivane sets four daggers each around Riku and Hero." Get ready you two! Once Oliver does his part, you finish it off!"

"Right!" Riku says.

"Are you sure this is gonna work!?" Hero says in fear.

"Oh, Hero! This plan came from something you started." Ilivane told him.

"Huh?"

"Look around, if it wasn't for you and your words and your bravery, we would all still be at each others necks! You got this!"

"...Alright!" Hero said determined.

Oliver punches the Sior up high, as he is about to fall, he uses Second Star to shoot himself back up and punch the Sior again." Sorry... but i always dreamed of becoming a huntsmen... **And I'm not gonna let some lizard like you get in my way!** " With a sudden burst of power, Oliver punches the Sior very high into the sky, the punch was powerful enough to evaporate the fog around the entire area, finally showing the ruins fully along with the abyss, which just leads to a river. Both teams look in awe at what they are seeing. The sun finally shines down on them.

"It's time!" Ilivane snapped his fingers, and glyphs appeared under Riku and Hero." Launch... **NOW!** "

Both Hero and Riku were sent flying high into the sky, passing the Sior. Both stopped in front of the shining sun, as they both fell towards the Grimm-Dragon.

Both sides let out a scream as the fell to each other, Riku and Hero used Shingi-To-Giri and Caliburn and performed a cross-slash, cutting through the Sior. The Grimm-Dragon fell in half.

The two slowly fall back, about to hit the water hard, but Ruby jumps and saves both. The remaining lifeless pieces of the Sior fell to the ground.

"Thanks Ruby..." Hero said out of breath.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Mission complete." Ilivane said calmly, as his eight daggers returned to him.

"Wow..." Jaune said in amazement.

Oliver was in the water just looking up at the sky." Ha! We won..." He looks over and sees Yang, who helps him out.

"Nice job." She said smiling, he smiles back.

"Thanks..." He looked up at Hero, smiling proudly." But the real hero today, is him."

* * *

 **(Beacon Auditorium)**

Later that day, the students are called to the auditorium. Where Ozpin congratulates the students. Lined up for the applauding audience.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called out their names." The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by...Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives on more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her _'fine leader_ ' is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Next: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him." The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister." I'm so proud of you!"

The last four students walked up to Ozpin.

"And finally: Ilivane Genega. Hero Arthurus. Riku Okamiden. Oliver Panterra. The four of you retrieved..." looks and realized which piece they took, and smiles to himself." The four of you retrieved the silver king pieces."

The audience was now shocked and surprised about this, whispering heard.

"The silver pieces?" One student said.

"Those guys were able to pick them up?! When me and my team took the exam, we couldn't even lift the things!" Another student said.

"Everyone remain calm!" Glynda ordered.

"From this day forward," Ozpin continued." You will work together as Team HIRO. Led by...Hero Arthurus!"

"What!?" Hero said in shock as Oliver got him in a headlock.l

"You did it dude!" Oliver cheered.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said amid the last round of cheers.

* * *

 **(Location: Unknown)**

In a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman demands.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors- orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..."

Behind him, above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially circled place-Beacon.

* * *

 **And the Emerald Forest Arc is over! This chapter took a long time to make, but I'm glad I got through it.**

 **Comment and let me know about the changes. Till then... _See you next time!_**


	15. Chapter 10: The Badge and The Burden

**(Beacon Academy: Team HIRO's room.)**

Hero, half-awake, sits up in his bed and looks around the room. Oliver is slouched out and snoring out loud, while Ilivane is asleep with a sleep mask on, and Riku is sleeping normally, even though his Katana is next to his bed. Hero notices the cracked sun light coming from the closed curtains. Hero gets out of bed and walks to it, opening the curtains and then the window, letting the sunlight into their room.

"Whoa..." Hero looks out in awe at the beautiful sight of the school.

He then turns around and looks back at the room fully."...I think we need **bunk beds**."

* * *

 **C** **hapter 10: The Badge and The Burden**

* * *

 **(Team RWBY's room.)**

On a beautiful morning, Weiss sleeps soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby yelled.

"What in the world are you doing?" Weiss said from the floor.

"Now that your awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said, ignoring the question.

Weiss got up and brushed herself off." Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang said, holding a collection of objects-pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder- in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake.

"What?!"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said, lifting her suitcase. The suitcase opens, spilling its contents." Aaaand clean."

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knock her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She raises her fist into the air." **Banzai!** "

Blake and Yang do the same, at her side." Banzai!" They turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named 'THE ACHIEVE MEN' on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of _**Ninjas of Love**_ and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room(and the repaired curtains)ends with the girls admiring their handiwork...with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake admitted.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang said.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with **bunk beds!** " Ruby cheered.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.

"And super- _awesome_!" Yang said.

"It _does_ seem efficient." Blake agreed.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said.

"I think we just did." Ruby declared.

To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fist at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where the sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said.

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiis...!" The room spins around Ruby until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap." Classes..." Pulls out a pencil." Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

" _What?!_ Did you just say 9 o'clock?" Weiss said in surprise.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of HIRO, RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

"She's quick." Riku said.

"Well, let's be on our way!" Ilivane said, walking down the hall.

"To class!" Hero said, running out of their room and down the hall, with Riku and Oliver running after him.

Ruby was flabbergasted until she decides." To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang and Blake.

"Class...?" Jaune said confused.

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda watch the three teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Classroom.)**

In a classroom where an axe-blunderbuss weapon is seen over to boards displaying various species of Grimm-King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa- behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

"Monsters! Deeeemons...Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that' where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at." Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world!_ "

"Ayyyy-yep!" A student raises his fist, he stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade from the class(a series of blah's)When Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more 'blah's' as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and ' _Professor Poop_ ' written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port waits until he has their attention again." In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow a Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsmen must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss said, raising her hand, still angry.

"Well, then, let's find out!" He turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it." Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter! This chapter is short and so will the next one.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Till then... _See you next time!_**


	16. Chapter 11:The Badge and The Burden(PT2)

**Chapter 11: The Badge and The Burden(PT2)**

* * *

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readies her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, raising her fist.

Blake was waving a small flag saying 'RWBY'." Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss lowers her sword and looking over at her ' _leader_ '." Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um...Sorry..." Ruby said, looking sheepish.

"Good luck, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane said from the third row."

"You, be silent!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Allllright!" Port, next to the cage, pulling out his axe." Let the match... _begin_!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, Which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaser to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port said.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby continued cheering.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do with out your weapon?" Port commented.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to her." Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-

Weiss turns to Ruby." Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby is hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port congratulates her, as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown." I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune said, watching her leave.

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turns around." What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've ben so far is a nuisance!"

"(scoffs)What did I do?"

"That's just it-you've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words." Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected.

"Ruby?" She turns to see Hero." Are you okay?"

"...Do you think...It was a mistake? Me, being the leader of Team RWBY?"

Hero looks at her."Nope."

* * *

 **(Balcony.)**

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" Weiss said, approaching him.

He turns to look at her." Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do i owe this _fine_ pleasure?"

"I...I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss said, smiling.

"Most surely!" He notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact." Hmm...Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir...?"

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well...I-I think i should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Port is silent for a moment until he speaks." That's preposterous!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Hero.

"Ruby...It's only been one day. I'm just like you, i'm also questioning why i was made the leader of team HIRO, but i think you make a great leader." He looked at her closely, still seeing her a little unconvinced, he finally thought of something." Hey, follow me! There's something i want to show you!"

Ruby looked at him in confusion, but followed him. The two leave, not knowing that Ozpin was watching them, smiling, he leaves.

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Weiss said, now getting angry.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Port told her.

"So, you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional i am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How _dare_ you!" Weiss was seething now.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

"That's not _remotely_ true!" She said, crossing her arms, looking defiant. Under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents." Well...not _entirely_ true.

* * *

 **(Team HIRO's room.)**

Hero took Ruby back to his dorm room and showed her the inside." What do you think?" He asked her.

"Nice! You guys really got room decorated." She then saw their beds." Ah! You made bunk beds, too?!"

"Well... yeah." Hero said, embarrassed." I thought it was a cool idea."

"That's awesome! We have bunk beds in our room as well!"

"Hehehe...I suggested the idea to the guys, and they liked it, so we worked on the beds all morning."

Riku's bed was normal, but only his Katana was mounted on the wall, next to it. Ilivane's bed was on the right, with several history and strategy books on a small night stand. Oliver's was above Ilivane's, it had a poster on the wall entitled: 'GRAY VS YELLOW' on the wall, with a guitar on his bed. Hero's was above Riku's, His bed was also normal, and there was his Blue Wave, also on a wall stand. Both beds were screwed together.

"You guys look a little more organized than us."

"Hehehe...There was always a saying my master said. He always said:'Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?' I think it was something like that."

Ruby takes the words to thought, then smiles at Hero.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port tells Weiss, as she finally calms down and looks at him again." So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be.

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

"I guess...What i'm trying to say is that...We are the leaders of our teams, It's a hard responsibility, but i think we can get through it!" Hero said to her.

"Yeah!" The two share a smile." Well...gotta go!" She turns and heads for the door." Thanks for the advice!" She leaves.

As soon as she leaves, Hero becomes sad, and sits down."(sighs)Practice what you preach, Hero..."

Ruby goes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.

* * *

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss comes in. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise'.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then i fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby tried to explain in a hurry.

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

Weiss lowers her hand." How do you take your coffee?"

"I...I don't..."

"Answer the question!" Weiss asked, getting irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

"(sighs)Don't move." She dunks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby." Here."

"Um...Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic." Ruby, i think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively." Just know that i am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" They share a smile." Good luck studying!" She ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time." Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob." I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She starts to close the door.

Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This arc was short, and it mostly centered on Ruby and Weiss, but the story must go on!**

 **Next Arc is one that a lot of fans really don't like. But like i said, the story must go on!**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	17. Chapter 12: Jaunedice

**Chapter 12: Jaunedice**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy auditorium stage.)**

Cardin Winchester has his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune opposite of him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the stage.

He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strenght to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield-and himself-flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin said.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda. Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet." Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She says this while Jaune is still laying on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team." Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Jaune said, quietly to himself.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!" She says to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss, shaking her fists with an excited smile; Ruby, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly; and Oliver jumps up in joy and grabs Hero in a headlock, while Hero slightly laughs." It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing Vale!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Cafeteria)**

"So! There we are, in the middle of the night..." Nora said, telling an unbelievable story to her audience...

"It was day." Ren said.

"We were **surrounded** by Ursai..." Blake, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, Riku is working on his Shingi-To-Giri, Oliver and Yang, are hanging on her every word of Nora's story.

"They were Beowolves." Ren said, holding a coffee cup.

"Dozens of them!" She screams this as she stands at the table of Team HIRO, RWBY, JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filling her nails, Hero, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, Ilivane is reading a book called: _'History of The Nights Kingdom'_ while twirling one of his daggers in another hand, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of them."

"What happened next!?" Oliver asked in excitement.

"But they were no match...And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Hero now looks at a distant Jaune with concern, he then looks at Ruby and Pyrrha who are also concerned.

"(sighs)She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

Pyrrha looks at her leader." Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune snaps out of it, turning back towards them." Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..." Hero said.

The others(besides Riku) stop their distractions and stare at him." Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a _bully_." Ruby told him.

"(scoffs) Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

* * *

Jaune is on his way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" Jaune said.

* * *

Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends into its shield from as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.

"Come on...!" Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out.

* * *

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune-standing between him and the only open locker in the room-and the cliche plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What? No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of her! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune screams out in help.

It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune screams from within the locker.

* * *

The others(once again, Riku is not paying attention) are totally focused on him now.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune attempts to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask. Pyrrha said to him.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin." We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She stops struggling and grimaces as she says:" Please, stop..."

Cardin continues to laugh as he turns to his cronies." I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russel said, still guffawing with his teammates.

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching tables of heroes.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said, angry." I can't _stand_ people like him."

"He's _not_ the only one..." Blake said, staring daggers.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus."Yang said sadly, leaning her head on her hand.

Riku gets up from the table." Honestly...I think the Faunus deserve the hate they get."

Everyone is surprised by this." Riku?!" Pyrrha said in shock.

"It's the truth." He starts walking away, leaving the others surprised, and Blake frowns sadly at him.

He walks past Cardin, and then...Cardin's wrist starts to bleed.

"Argh!" Cardin cried out in pain." My wrist!"

His teammates start freaking out, while the others look in surprise and confusion.

Riku pulls out one of Ilivane's Daggers, and throws it at him. Ilivane catches the dagger, still reading the book and not looking.

Riku walks past the rabbit girl sitting at a table by herself.

"Don't be afriad..." He says quietly, walking past her.

Huh?!" The girl turns around, but Riku was already gone.

"Uh...What just happened?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Nothing at all." Ilivane said, still reading his book, leaving them all still confused.

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a angry face.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Yes, i konw a lot of you don't like the Jaune story arc, but i like it. It brings him some great character development.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	18. Chapter 13: Jaunedice (Pt2)

**Chapter 13: Jaunedice (Pt2)**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Classroom)**

Jaune is asleep, resting his head in his hands while a constantly-zooming and first-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Riku, Ilivane, The rabbit girl: Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin directly behind Jaune.

" _This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk." Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk." Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk" Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raise thei hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Takes another sip of his coffee." I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand is raised." Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune shot up.

The professor zooms over into Jaune's face." Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh...The advantage...of the Faunus..." He looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer."...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer." Uhh... **Binoculars!** "

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck(back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck zooms back behind his desk." Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said, as Oobleck shakes his head.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! it's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growls at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake said." His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She turns to Cardin." Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure.

As Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, Oobleck stops him." Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him." You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He takes yet another sip of his coffee.

"Oohhhh..." Jaune shoulders slumping.

Oobleck zooms back to his desk." Now! Moving on!" He then notices someone raise their hand." Yes, Mr. Okamiden?"

"I have my own words on the battle at Fort Castle." Riku said.

"Ah! Further history! Please tell us!"

"In my opinion, the Faunus got lucky in the battle, if they attacked in the day, then Lagune and his men could have easily taken them out. And i believe the Faunus could easily have been defeated, i mean they are _animals_ after all." Riku lays his head on his desk, as several Faunus students stare daggers at him.

Oobleck looked at Riku with confusion, and then realized students were becoming frustrated. Finally, someone raised their hand." Yes, Mr. Genega?"

"Professor, i have read in recent Remnant history books that their was something else that happened at Fort Castle, and they say this incident was what ended the war." Ilivane said, trying to get all the anger of the students off Riku.

"Ah! You are correct Mr. Genega! But, that is a story a for another day of class!" Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee." Now! Let us move on!"

* * *

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." They look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys.

Oobleck sips his coffee." You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, i don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He takes a longer sip of his coffee." It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ i expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet." You know, i really will break his legs." Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like is struck by inspiration." I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him alomg as she turns down the corridor.

* * *

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know i'm going through a hard time right now, but i'm not _that_ depressed." Jaune said, looking over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha." I can always be a farmer or something..."

Pyrrha finally realizes, hitting her with horror." N-n-no!" She dashes to push Jaune away from the edge." That's not why i brought you up here!" The two not knowing that they are over team CRDL's room and Cardin leaning in his windowswill right below them." Jaune, i know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think i need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what i meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turns away from her, lowering his head and voice." You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Jaune turns back around, now angry." No, i don't!" He sifgs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth" I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean i didn't go to combat school, i didn't pass any tests." His voice going higher and higher as he confesses." I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" He looks at her again." I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and i lied!"

"What? But...why?"

"Cause _this_ is always what i've wanted to be!" He turns away again." My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" She approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune suddenly turns on her with mad frustration." I don't **want** help! I don't **want** help! I **want** to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If i can't do this on my own...then what good am i?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just...Leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head, sad." If that's what you think is best..."

She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin said.

Jaune looks behind him at his bully." Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh?" I gotta say, Jaune, i never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!"

"Please, Cardin, _please_ , don't tell anyone!" Jaune said, taking a begging tone.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

"A...a friend?" Jaune asked, as Cardin approaches him.

"Of course!" He traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling." We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way i see it, as long as you're there for me when i need you, we'll be friends for a _long_ time." He finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground." That being said, i really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that me, buddy?" He leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin." That's what i thought." He heads back to hang onto the edge." Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done! Before any of you ask about Riku being against Faunus, it will be explained later on, same with the incident that Ilivane asked Oobleck about during the battle of Fort Castle, it will all be explained in the future.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think! Until then... _See you next time!_**


	19. Chapter 14: Forever Fall

**Chapter 14: Forever Fall**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Students Dorm.)**

Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Ren loads StromFlower and Nora is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said.

"That's _weird_...Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our **rest!** " She proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha said, angrily.

Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm...I guess so."

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" Startled, Jaune turns around to see Ruby, in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction." Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?

"Oh, uh, nope!" He raises his scroll, attempting to laugh." Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." He tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head." I messed up. I did something i shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He breathes heavily through his nose." I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression." I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"Nope?" Jaune looks at her in surprise.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But...what if i'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer." Nope!"

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor.

"Nope!" As Jaune leans into the door some more." Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground."...and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" He groans and goes lower still." But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh,because...?"

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. You,Me, and Hero! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks." We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And i think that can be you." She walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave." Have a good night, Jaune!" She goes inside.

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

Cardin: Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project i gave you, buuuut i'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps.(as Jaune makes a terrified sound in response) And make sure they've got some **really** big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

* * *

 **(Forever Fall.)**

Glynda leads teams HIRO, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the forest of Forever Fall. A forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to the group.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Oliver and Hero smile at each other in excitement, Jaune attempts to(noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy-let's go!"

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said.

Jaune was still on the ground, cross-eyed and and sounding dizzy." I think i'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_ , I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?"

"That is one of the many questions i have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said, nodding, still exhausted.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said, as Jaune sits up.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL-plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel-peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard and he turns back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune said, turning to his left.

"Payback." Cardin said, still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply.

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding."Pyrrha...?" He watches her gather more sap from a tree." Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl." Cardin pounds his fist on the ground." Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." He pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large _'W'_ written on its sides." Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets" Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection." I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" He leans in close to Jaune's face." Either that, or i'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No."

"What did you say?"

Jaune grips the jar tightly." I said... **NO!** "

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in, with terror in his eyes.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! One chapter of the Jaune story arc left. It will be great.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	20. Chapter 15: Forever Fall(Pt2)

**Chapter 15: Forever Fall(Pt2)**

* * *

Jaune is pushed to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said, as he picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches." I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune said, his head hanging back."...but you are **not** messing with my team."

Cardin looks momentarily shocked." What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune. Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..."

Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel screamed out.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams HIRO,RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did anyone hear that?" Hero said, getting up, concerned.

suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled, running into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" Yang said, completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt." Where?"

Russel was still struggling and still running in the air, but points back from where they came." Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her jar of sap." Jaune!"

Hero gets into leader mode." We need to go help Jaune! Oliver! You and Riku, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Oliver and Riku nodded, before following the others.

"Yang! You and Blake go as well!" Ruby said to them, also going into leader mode. Both nod and follow the boys.

Pyrrha looks at Ren and Nora, as she and Ruby activate their weapons and Hero pulled out his." You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

" _Crap!_ Crap,crap!" Cardin said repeatedly.

Pyrrha, alongside Hero, Ilivane, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene." Oh, no!"

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down...only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she and Hero prepare to go help.

"Wait, you two!" Ilivane said, stopping them.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are about to clash in slow-motion-like, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh...What?" Hero looked at Pyrrha, who's hand stops glowing and she smiles.

"How did you...?" Weiss said, equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby looked in amazement.

"Not exactly Ruby." Ilivane said." It means she has control over magnetism!"

Ruby was still impressed, whispering." Magnets are cool, too..."

Weiss notices Pyrrha starts to leave." Wait, where are you going?"

"We have to tell them what happened!" Hero said.

"We could...Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha walks away again, Ilivane follows her, as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding, Hero looks back at the scene and smiles and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team-my **friends** - _ever_ again." Jaune said threateningly, as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye." Got it?"

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken. Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Dorm Building.)**

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha arrives, walking next to his side." I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turns to her." Pyrrha...I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha said, as they smile at one another, she adds." Your team really misses their leader, you know." She begins to walk to the exit." You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though-you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out." Wait!" Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish." I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but...would you still be willing to help me...to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whines.

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone." Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other." Let's try that again."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! The Jaune story arc is over, you can all rest at ease. Now we are about to get into the good stuff.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	21. Chapter 16: The Stray

**Chapter 16: The Stray...**

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

The streets of Vale are being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team HIRO is strolling through it with an awed Ilivane in front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters ' _WELCOME TO VALE!_ ' for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival!" Ilivane said, stopping and raising his arms in amazement." Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, Ilivane." Hero said.

"Yeah, it's kinda creeping me out..." Oliver said, annoyed.

Ilivane turned to Hero." How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **incredible!** " They continue walking.

"You and Weiss have something in common, you both really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Oliver said.

"Oh! Hush, hush!"

"Speaking of events..." Riku said, as they stop near the docks as they hear the sounds of foghorns are heard."...Someone remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ah! I've always loved the smell of the sea!" Hero said, sniffing the air.

"Well boys, today is our lucky day!" Both Hero and Riku look at Oliver in confusion." We've got dates."

"Dates?" Riku looked more confused.

"I got us a date... With Team RWBY!"

"Ruby's team?" Hero asked in surprise.

"I can't believe Yang even agreed to a date with you.." Riku said, looking at Oliver suspiciously.

"What can I say? I got the _Panterra_ moves!" Oliver said trying to sound cool.

"By moves, he means that he literally got on his knees and begged her to go out with him." Ilivane told the truth, causing both to look convinced.

"H-Hey!" Oliver yelled in protest.

"She agreed to it, under the condition that Ruby, Weiss and Blake came along, as well."

"Ilivane!"

"Just telling the truth."

"Fine! Yes, we are going on a date with team RWBY!" Oliver admitted.

"And were going, where?" Riku asked.

"There's this awesome café located around here, were going there!"

"So you can continue to beg." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Ilivane!"

Turning away from the friendly argument, Hero turns his head to the right." Whoa." Getting the other three's attention, the team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad." What happened here, sir?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walks over to his partner.

"Well, that sucks." Oliver said, looking around.

Detective 2: "They left the money again."

Hero turns his head when he hears this." Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first Detective said." Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said, removing his sunglasses.

"Damn! The White Fang." Riku said, with a little tint of anger in his voice." Those monsters are still at it!"

"What's _your_ problem, Riku?" Oliver asked.

" _My_ problem? I don't care for the criminally insane."

"Hmm...doesn't the White Fang consist of misguided Faunus?" Ilivane asked.

"Misguided?! Are you idiots blind!? The White Fang...The Faunus, want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

The three looked at him for a second, until Ilivane spoke." Speaking of misguided...I think it's time we had a talk about your little _dislike_."

"My dislike?"

"No offense dude," Oliver started." But whenever someone mentions a Faunus or if your in the same room as one, you tend to get a little pissed."

"That's got nothing to do with this! I think the White Fang are the culprits!"

"Hmm...I don't know?" Hero said, getting their attention." I've been watching the news recently, and the police are chasing after a man named Roman Torchwick...Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Riku said, as he growls with anger." Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, steal,...And **murder**." The last part he mumbled to himself.

"That's not necessarily true..." Ilivane said.

Sailor 1: Hey, stop that Faunus!

As the team overhears the cry for the help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

Sun looks back at his pursuers." Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumps off and hits the dock running.

Sailor 2: You no-good stowaway!

Sun uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana." Hey! A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" Before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

Detective 1: Hey! Get down from there this instant!

Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team HIRO, he throws a banana peel at Oliver's face, as he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Oliver..." Hero looked at his friend, seeing Oliver get extremely angry.

"... **I'M GONNA F**KING KILL THAT MONKEY BASTARD!** " Oliver screams out, and runs after Sun.

Ilivane held up a finger." Quick! We have to observe Oliver getting arrested!"

Ilivane and Hero give chase. Riku stands still, tilts his head in annoyance and follows his friends. The teams rounds the next corner, but then Oliver bumps into someone and tips. He looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"Yeah! You better run!" Oliver yelled out.

"Uhh...Oliver?" Ilivane points strangely at the girl underneath his teammate.

Oliver finally sees that he fell on a smiling girl, which startles the young man and he hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said, still down on the ground, smiling widely.

"Um...hello." Hero said.

"Are you...okay? Oliver asked her.

"I'm **wonderful!** Thank you for asking."

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Oliver speaks again." Do you...wanna get up?"

She thinks about this for a moment." Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little." My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello Penny. My name is Hero."

"I'm Ilivane."

"Riku."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Oliver said, before Riku hits his side." Oh, I'm Oliver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You already said that."

Penny pauses again." So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Oliver said, as they turned around and started walking away.

"Goodbye, friend!" Hero said, waving his arm.

The four get far enough away from a startled Penny." She was... _weird_..." Oliver said.

"Uh...Oliver? What time is it?" Ilivane said with a smile.

Oliver checked his watch." It's 2:05."

"And...What time were we supposed to meet the girls?"

"1:55."

The three look at him for a minute." Uhh..." Hero was about to tell him, but Ilivane put his hand up.

"Wait for it..."

Oliver stands there for a minute, looking dumb. His eyes finally shoot open in realization." We're late!" He ran off in a hurry.

"Haha! I'm starting to love this Friday outing!" Ilivane walked on after him, as both Hero an Riku slowly follow.

* * *

The team arrives at a café where The members of Team RWBY are waiting for them. Ruby looks up and sees the boys running towards them.

"There they are!"

Oliver stops in front of the girls, out of breath." Sorry...we're...late..." He managed to say.

"What took you guys so long?!" Weiss said.

"Hello to you too, Miss Schnee." Ilivane waved to her.

"Oh great. Your here too..."

"Well, we had quite the interesting afternoon!"

"Interesting, huh?" Yang said and pointed behind next to them." Does it have something to do with her?"

The four look to their right and see Penny, causing Ilivane to jump up in surprise." What did you call me?" Penny asked.

Ilivane looks back and forth in shock and Oliver looks apologetic." Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Hero." **You!** "

" _Me_?" Hero said, startled." I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I _really_ your **friend**?"

"Uuuum..." He looks over Penny's shoulder while his teammates motion to deny her." Y-Yes! We are friends! Why mot?"

Hero's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs." Sen-sational! We can go to the mall, and go see movies, and talk about our love lives!"

Ruby groans to Weiss." Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No-she seems _far_ more coordinated."

Oliver jumped over to Yang." Believe me! This girl is not with us! We don't even know who she is!"

"Easy, Romeo..." Yang walked to Penny." So...Penny, right? What are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said, with her arms crossed.

Ruby, the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side." Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

Realization suddenly hitting her." Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders." If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked, in confusion.

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of a familiar person." This guy!"

"Wait!" Oliver runs up to Weiss." You saw Monkey-Bastard!?"

"Monkey-what?"

"He's talking about a Faunus boy with a monkey-tail." Ilivane told her.

"Oh, him!" Ruby shouted." He passed right by here!

Oliver quickly ran over to Ruby." Where did he go, Little Red?!" Oliver began to shake Ruby in a hurry, leaving her dizzy.

"Oliver!" Hero called out to him, making him stop.

"Oh! Hehe...Sorry."

"He left...before you guys got here..." Ruby said, still dizzy.

"Darn it! You got lucky, you bastard..." Oliver said, gritting his teeth.

"Why are you after him?" Yang asked.

"Oh, Oliver is just having a tantrum because he threw a banana peel at him." Ilivane said, with a smile.

"Hey!" Oliver screamed out in protest.

"Monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Penny said in confusion.

"It's called a Faunus." Riku told her.

"Oh! I've heard about them! Faunus are-"

"Faunus are filthy, horrible degenerates that deserve all the pain they get!"

Blake: "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Riku turns his attention from Penny to Blake." Huh?"

"You've been talking like that for the last several weeks! Stop calling them rapscallions! Stop calling them degenerates! Their people!" Blake said, walking over to Riku, angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Riku said, as he starts motioning to objects around him." Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop _what_? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"(growls)You ignorant little _brat_!"

Riku looks offended and then angry, but when Blake walks away, he follows." Who are you calling a ignorant brat?! If anyone is a brat here, it's you!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little boy."

"You say that, because?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Oh, look who's trying to act all _noble_!"

Ruby slides up to Hero, looking uncomfortable." Um, I think we should probably go..."

Oliver slides up to Hero on the other side, looking annoyed." Sounds like a plan..."

Penny pops up behind Oliver, smiling." Where are we going?"

"Get away from me!" Oliver jumped up.

"And another thing, you just admitted that the White Fang _are_ a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake yelled back.

* * *

As Hero and Ruby continue to observe, the area shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in Team HIRO's dorm room.

At this point, Oliver was playing games on his scroll, Ilivane was reading one of his books, and Weiss and Yang came in.

"They still arguing?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Oliver said, not paying any attention to them."...For two hours straight."

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Riku yelled at Blake.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake yelled back.

Riku got up from his bed." You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus **And** the Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!

Blake gets on her feet as well." There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm telling the truth!" As they stare each other down in silence, Riku leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly." You don't know me. We haven't seen each other in seven years. And now that we finally meet again, you think you know everything about me!" He leans against the bookshelf by the window. "I've traveled. I've traveled to many other towns and villages, and each one I've been to, they all live under the fear of the White Fang. Many people: men, women. all dead. Not even the children were sparred. And there they were: Faunus, laughing and tormenting the innocents. It angered and sickened me, watching them find joy out of torturing many people, people who had nothing to do with their anger! I hated it!" Riku bangs his fist on the bookshelf so hard, it leaves a crack.

Hero goes over to comfort him." Riku, I-"

"No!" He turns away and walks back over to Blake." You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops on the scene again.

"Ha! Tired of being pushed around? Yeah right! It's because of stuff like this, **that I left the White Fang!** " Riku got close to Blake." But hey, if you say their not evil,maybe they can undo all the damage they caused? Or, they can revive all the people they killed over the years? Or better, _ **they can bring Himeko back to life!**_ " The last part Riku said with so much anger and pain in his voice. He finally snapped out of his rage and looked at Blake, who was on the verge of tears, and then he turned to the others, who were shocked and surprised.

Riku fell to his bed, realizing his mistake." I...I..." Unable to speak, Riku then got up, took his blade in hand, and dashes out the door.

"Riku, wait! Come back!" Hero runs over to the door and calls to him. Hero tries to go after him, but he is stopped by Ruby as Yang sits herself down, Oliver runs over to Hero, Ilivane looking at Weiss seriously and she looks at Blake, who looks down in sadness.

* * *

Riku runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded women wielding an axe on a outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in the particular.

Riku growls in anger, he clenches his fist tightly, to the point of making it bleed. His teeth become sharp like that of a...Wolf. And, two horns begin to emerge from his silver/gray spikey hair, one full and the other broken in half. Riku slowly pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and is about to cut down the statue, in pure rage. He swings his blade at the statue, but suddenly, music begins to play, causing Riku to stop.

Riku pulls out his scroll, only to see he has a call from someone named, **Boss**. Riku calms down and his appearance returns to normal. He puts his weapon away and answers the call." Hello?"

* * *

The following morning at Beacon. Hero wakes up from his sleep, yawning in the process. He looks under his bunk at Riku's empty bunk, and groans sadly.

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver are walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"He's been gone all weekend..." Hero said.

"Damn!" Oliver said." The idiot chooses now, to run off!?"

"Are you worried about our teammate, Oliver?" Ilivane said with a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah right! I just don't want us to be kicked out of Beacon because, were one member short!"

"Hahaha...Your bad at lying, Oliver!"

"Shut up!"

"I just hope he's okay..." Hero said, worried.

* * *

Elsewhere, Riku is sipping a cup of tea and sighing.

Mysterious Voice:" Riku? Are you okay?"

He looks at whoever is sitting across from him." Oh! Yes, sorry to worry you." He said, with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Stray...Wolf**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This has to be the hardest chapter i have worked on since i started this fanfic, but i still enjoyed it. As you can see, i did a lot of changes to the original story. You may like it, some of you may not like it, but i hope you do. Now on to Riku, this was definitely his chapter. I always planned for him to know Blake, both will explain their backstory in the next chapter. From Riku's standpoint, he has seen the dark side of the White Fang, and it has truly haunted him.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you think, Next time, it's the final chapter of Volume 1. Until then... _See you next time!_**


	22. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

"Riiiiku!" Hero shouted, as he Ilivane and Oliver were still wandering around town looking for Riku. Sadly, their search is in vain.

"Riiiikku!" Oliver shouted also calling out.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiku! Where aaaare yoooouuu!?" Hero screamed.

"Riku! Were getting bored now!"

"Okay you two, I think we should head back to the Academy." Ilivane said." I don't want you two losing your voice from all this yelling."

" At least were trying!" Oliver said.

"Well I think this much yelling, isn't good for your skin!"

"...The hell does that mean?!"

"Come on, you guys. We have to keep looking." Hero said, walking down the sidewalk.

"I think we need to let Riku come to us, on his own accord. Maybe then, he'll tell us his side of the story." Ilivane said, following behind Hero.

"Well _I_ think we should beat him when we find him!" Oliver said, following behind Ilivane.

"And I think Ilivane's hair looks _wonderful_ today!" Penny said, following behind Oliver.

Hero turns around suddenly with his team in surprise." Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny said, cheerfully ignoring the question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Riku." Oliver said.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus boy!"

Hero, Ilivane, and Oliver stare at Penny.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hero asked her.

"Uhh, the horns?" She pointed to her head.

Oliver laughs a little." What horns? He has spikey hai- _oooohhh_..."

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"He does like raw-meat a lot..." Hero whispered.

"So, where is he?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. He's been missing since Friday."

"(gasping)That's terrible!" She approaches an uncomfortable Hero." Well, don't you worry Hero, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Hero tries his best to continue smiling." Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

He looks over Penny to direct his question at Oliver and Ilivane, who are already walking on ahead.

"We're heading back to Beacon! Let's go!" Oliver called out to him.

"But, what about Penny?"

"She can come with us." Ilivane told him.

"Oh..." Hero groans in sadness. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said, cheerfully.

"So why Beacon?" Ilivane asked Oliver.

"Because, there is someone else, besides us, that knows Riku more than us!"

* * *

 **(Beacon: Dorms.)**

Oliver knocks on the door of a certain team.

Blake answers the door to find the Team standing there.

"Yo!" Oliver said.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny said, popping from behind Hero.

* * *

 **(Balcony of Café.)**

On the balcony café in the middle of Vale, Riku is drinking tea with someone, a young light-blue haired girl. She was wearing sunglasses and a straw-hat to hide her face.

"Sorry to worry you." He said,as a waitress arrives with her cup of tea.

"Finally! It's about time you said something!" She raised her arms in victory." Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but sad frowns and weird looks!" Riku gives her a confused face." Yeah, like _that_."

Riku then chuckles." Well you haven't told me why your here, Milady."

"Hey! What did I tell you?!" When were alone, you can call me Avo-" Before she could say anything, Riku puts his hand to her mouth and looks around to see if anyone is listening to them.

"You have to be careful when saying your name, don't forget your father has a lot of enemies, and they would get their hands on you if they found out about your Semblance. Understand?" She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine." He takes another sip of his tea." So, why are you here?"

"I'll get right to the point!" She gave him a serious look." I want you to come back home with me!"

"No." Riku said, calmly.

The girl hit her head on the table, in shame." Aw! Why not!? It's so boring without you there!"

"What about your father? I'm sure boss would love to spend time with you."

"He's always working! And he never has any time for me!"

"Well, I'm sure Fuma would love to hang out with you?"

"But he and the other guards are boring as well!" She said, her head still on the table." I want you to come back!"

Riku gave a small smile." I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't."

"Why not?"

Riku took another sip of his tea and then looked at his 'Boss' sadly.

* * *

"You want me to tell you about Riku's past?" Blake said in surprise.

"Uh, yes!" Hero said.

"You guys are still looking for him?" Yang asked from her bed.

"Yes, we are..."

"And you need my help, because?" Blake asked.

"We know you two have a past together." Ilivane said." So, you must know a lot about him."

"It's has nothing to do with me."

"Well, he was yelling at you the most." Oliver said, quietly, earning him a punch to the side by Ilivane.

"Please, Blake?" Hero plead to her." We're worried about Riku. Please, help us."

"Hero..." Ruby said, as she sadly watched her friend.

"Well..." Blake thought for a minute and then looked back at her team. Ruby and Yang nodded to the idea, while Weiss looked away and out the window."...All right."

"Then, may we come in?" Ilivane asked. Blake let them in as she closed the door.

Hero, Ilivane, Oliver, and Penny sat down on the floor, as Blake was about to explain.

* * *

"Milady...Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Riku asked her.

"Oh, yes! I remember that you always said that they are: Stupid, holler-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks! That's what you always said."

Riku sips his drink while listening until he speaks up for the big reveal." I was once a member of the White Fang."

She promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on her drink, making her put it down and wipe her mouth as she holds up a hand to process this information." Wait, **what?!** "

* * *

"You and Riku we're members of the White Fang?" Ilivane asked Blake.

"That's right. We were members for most of our lives, actually. You could almost say We were born into it..."

* * *

( _Flashback.)_

A area, full of fallen weapons plunged into the ground-swords, guns, any number of combinations.

Riku:"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

There are two dark trios- animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular humans on the other-shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as a white Faunus cowers in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowed away from their bullied brethren.

Blake:" Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And we were there."

Silhouetts of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows are two kids. One is a young girl with hair and cat ears, and the other was a young boy with white hair and small horns.

Riku:" I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. A optimist, that saw the dark side of everything."

The blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

Blake:" Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Faunus are replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

Riku/Blake:" Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not of respect...out of fear."

( _Flashback ends_ _)_

* * *

"So, i left. I decided i no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, i would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." Blake said.

"I see..." Ilivane thought for a minute." So, when did Riku leave the White Fang?"

"...He left long before me."

"And when was that?"

"...Seven years ago...right after...the **incident**..." Blake said, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Incident?" Hero asked.

"This incident you speak of, does it has have something to do with someone named Himiko?" Ilivane asked.

Blake became silent and looked away.

"Not a easy topic to talk about?"

Blake looked back at them."...Himiko was Riku's mother."

"His mom?" Oliver said, in surprise.

"Well..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Silhouette's of Humans and Faunus are on different sidea of each other, both groups carrying pickets and weapons, until a blue silhouette emerged between the two sides.

Blake:" During the struggle between Humans and Faunus, a women stepped up and spoke her mind on the matter, that womans name was Himiko. She spook out against the civil war, saying: We are the same. Every single one of us. She was a Human, fighting for the equal rights of the Faunus, but also trying to make both sides understand each other.

A young Riku walks up to the blue silhouette, as it holds it's hand out to him.

Blake:" She adopted Riku when he was just six-years old. At that time Riku was living by himself, he was an outcast because of his ' _ **unique**_ ' heritage. Himiko was the one person who reached out to him, she gave him a home and a life. Riku, he was so happy back then."

Ilivane:"So what made things go bad?"

The blue silhouette was pointing both sides in different direction. The blue silhouette meets with two black silhouette's from each side, shaking hands with both sides.

Blake:" Lady Himiko spoke out against the White Fang and their actions, saying that we weren't trying to end the conflict, but trying to continue it. Her words, angered the Faunus of the White Fang, especially our leader. He wasn't the only one, some Humans and Faunus were against the idea of forming peace with one another, And the more she spoke out, the angrier the White Fang became.

A silhouette house is on fire, with other black silhouette's watching it burn.

Blake:" Then, one horrible night, their home was attacked and set ablaze in a burning fury. Lady Himiko, and any other who lived along with her, were all killed in the incident. Some say that the attackers, were a bunch of Faunus, who were against Himiko's words and wanted to silence her. Riku, was the only survivor from that horrible night."

Young Riku is standing in front of the burned ruins of his home, as many silhouette's turn their backs on him, except for a young Blake, who holds her hand out to him. Riku, does turns his back on her and runs away.

Blake:" The White Fang only laughed at the incident, saying that Himiko's death was a sacrifice for their goal. Riku was left angered by this. His home gone, his friends gone, the woman he called mother...gone. Riku was alone, and I couldn't do anything for him. I couldn't do anything. That was the last time I saw Riku, he ran away shortly after that."

* * *

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And, I haven't seen him since..." Blake said. She looked at the others, who were completely entranced by her story.

"Until now, correct?" Ilivane asked her.

"Yes."

"Heh! Now I get it." Oliver said jumping up." Now I really want to kick his butt!"

"Huh?!" Blake looked at him, in surprise.

"That idiot should have told us his problem, instead he runs off and leaves us hanging!"

"Oh Oliver..." Ilivane said, with a smile." Why won't you admit that you care?"

"Shut it, Girly-boy! I don't care about that idiot for one second!"

"Oliver...What did I say about calling me that?" Ilivane said, with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth! Girly-boy!"

Hero chuckles nervously, while Team RWBY looks at the scene in confusion, and Penny looks in amusement.

"Right!" Ilivane snapped his fingers." We now have a better understanding of Riku! The search from here on, will be easy!"

"Yeah!" Both Oliver and Penny cheered, jumping in the air.

"Hey, you guys..." Hero tried to calm them down, but instead, smiled at the scene." Hehehe...Yeah, it should be easy."

"Those guys sure are carefree, huh?" Yang said, looking at the others in amusement.

"Yep!" Ruby said, smiling.

Weiss remained silent, while Blake simply watched their little act.

Hero then got into leader mode." All right, Team HIRO! Our mission is to search all of Beacon and Vale for Riku!"

"Yes Sir!" Oliver said, saluting.

Ruby also got into leader mode." And we'll help too!"

"Wait, what?!" Weiss said, breaking her silence.

"Right on!" Yang cheered.

"Now wait just a minute!?" Weiss tried to protest.

"Too late, Miss Schnee!" Ilivane said." Your stuck with us!"

While the other were talking amongst themselves, Hero walks over to Blake, who is keeping her distance from the others.

"Are you going to help?" Hero asked her.

"(sighs)Not really. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Hero looked at her for a minute, and then smiled." Blake, even I can tell your worried about him."

"Uhh..."

"And I can tell by your eyes, you want to help him."

Blake quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed . She looks back at Hero, and then smiles a little." Fine...I'll help."

"Thank you!" Hero was about to head back to the others, but then came running back to Blake." Oh! Blake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Uhh...What is your Faunus trait?"

Blake was a little surprised by his question." You don't want to ask about Riku's?"

"I, uh, was gonna ask him myself. But I also want to know about yours!"

Blake then smiled a little, and she slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing Faunus ears.

"Whoa...Cat ears?" Hero said, in awe and surprise." their so cute!"

Blake nods, happily.

Sun:" I _knew_ you would look better without the bow."

Both turn towards the window, to see Sun, hanging upside down with the use of his tail. The two jump back, startled by his unseen appearance, getting the attention of the others.

"Hey it's-" Ruby was about to say, but was interrupted by Oliver and Weiss.

"Monkey-bastard!" Oliver yelled out.  
"The Rapscallion!" Weiss yelled out.

Sun uses his tail to leap into the room." What's up?"

"Uh...Hi." Hero said, nervous and concerned.

"Why are you here?!" Oliver said, ready to fight.

"I'm here for the tournament!" Sun said, and then walked over to Blake." And I just came by to say hi!" He winked at her.

Blake looked at him for a minute, until, Oliver got between the two." Is that all?"

"Uh...Not really. Actually I-"

"Great!" Ilivane ran over to him." You can help us look for our friend, Riku!"

"Wait, what?!" Sun looked at him, in confusion." Are you talking about the Faunus guy!?"

"Did everyone know he was a Faunus, but us?!" Oliver yelled out, in annoyance.

"Uh...Yes." Ilivane said.

"Oh...Why do you want to look for him?" Sun asked.

"He's our friend, and we're worried about him!" Hero said." Please help us!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sun held his hands up." Fine, I'll help!"

"Excellent!" Ilivane said." Then let's decide who goes with who."

"Sen-sational!" Penny said, popping infront of Hero." So who am I going with?"

"Uh...I don't really know...Ilivane, who is Penny go-" Hero said, only to turn and see the poked-doted lines of his friends, already gone." Oh..."

He and Penny stood there in silence.

"Today is a quiet day, isn't it?" Penny asked, as Hero lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

"That's such a sad story." Riku's 'Boss' said.

"Yeah..." Riku said, sadly while sipping his tea.

"So, the reason you want to become a Huntsmen, is for revenge?"

"Well..." Riku looked away."

The two were silent for a brief second.

Riku checked his scroll for the time, he then got up from his seat." Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm taking you to the train station. Your going home."

"What!?" She looked at him in outrage." Did you call my father?!"

"No, I called Saiyuki. She's waiting for you at the station."

"But..." She looked at him, sad.

"(sigh)I don't want you to get in trouble with your father. Besides, I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

"...Okay."

* * *

 **(Vale.)**

Sun and Blake are walking down an alley, searching for Riku.

"So..." Sun said, trying to start a conversation with Blake.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He said, quickly.

Blake continued to look around, but then asked." Hey?"

"Huh?" Sun looked at her.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Uh, of course! What's up?"

"I know, I told Hero that I would help look for Riku, and I am concerned about him, but I'm also concerned about the White Fang and what they've been doing."

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said, contemplating." They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun widen his eyes in realization." What if they _did_?" He lowers his arms and paces in front of Blake, as he continues his theory." I mean...the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only things is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

" _Huge_. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

 **(Vale Train Station.)**

Riku was seeing his 'Boss' off as she boarded a train heading to another town outside of Vale.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come back home?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Milady, I can't go back. Not quite yet." Riku said with a smile." But as soon as I'm done, i'll come back."

"You better promise that!" She said, as the train was starting.

"I promise!"

"Bye, Riku!" She waved, as the train was leaving." Oh! And I have a name! It's Avora!"

"Goodbye, Miss Avora!" Riku waved to her, his smile soon faded away as the train left."(sighs)Back to everything."

Riku turned and was about to leave the train station, until he walks into Weiss.

The two look at each other in silence."...We need to talk." Weiss said, breaking the silence.

* * *

Yang is coming out of a shop with Ruby, waving to the person inside." Thanks anyways!(sighs)This is hopeless."

Ruby looked around." Hey Yang?" Ruby turned towards her older sister." I know we split up into teams of two, but why did Weiss want to search on her own?"

"I don't know. But in the end, its Weiss." Yang said, holding her hands behind her head." Try to question her, she'll throw a fit."

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

Weiss and Riku were walking down a alley, both not saying anything.

Riku, finally broke the silence." So, what did you want to talk about?" Weiss stopped walking and turned to him.

"(sighs)You, need to go back to your team." Weiss said, in a serious tone.

"What?"

"They've been looking for you all day."

Riku walked past her." This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does!" Weiss rushed in front of him." Your team is worried about you! Especially, Hero!"

Riku looked away."...Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because your team came to our dorm, asking for our help."

"Wait, Blake is also looking for me?" Riku said, in shock.

"Yes. Only because Ruby agreed to help."

Riku looked away from her, feeling more guilty.

Weiss sighed and turned away from him."...I understand."

"Huh?"

"I understand, your hatred towards the White Fang." She looked back at him."...Blake told us about your past."

"S-She did?" Riku looked at Weiss in surprise.

"Yes. I understand how you feel." She walked a little farther ahead of him."...Because, we're the same."

"Huh?" Riku walked towards her." What do you mean?"

Weis slowly turned to him." I'm a victim. Just like you." Riku looked at her in shock and surprise. Weiss looked up at the setting sun." I...also despise the White Fang, and...I don't particularly trust Faunus either."

"Why?"

She looked back at him." It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She said, while clenching her fist at the last part.

"Weiss..."

"But...Things are different now."

"What do you mean? Don't you still hate the White Fang? Distrust Faunus?"

"Yes, I still despise the White Fang, But I don't distrust Faunus."

"What?" Riku looked at her in confusion.

"Riku, I have Blake as a teammate on my team. And she is a Faunus. I was mad at her at first, but after she finally explained things, I cam to understand just how difficult things are for a Faunus." She then smiled at Riku." Besides, if I hate Faunus so much, why are we having this conversation?"

Riku tried to answer but decided not to.

"I know you really don't hate Faunus, Riku."

"Yes I do."

"Oh yeah? So why did you defend Velvet that day, in the cafeteria?"

"I..."

"Because you care about the safety of others, even if they are Faunus." Weiss said, still smiling." Riku, I know you really do care about your teammates. And I know you don't hate Blake. Their your friends. I'm your friend! We all care about you." Weiss walked towards him." Stop worrying us, and come home already."

Riku looked at her for a minute, then finally cracked a true happy smile."Hehehe...I have a lot of apologizing to do, huh?"

"Of course!"

Riku sighed." All right...I'll go back."

"Excellent!" Weiss said, as she quickly reached for her scroll." I can finally call the others an-"

Before she could call anyone, the wind blows around them, the two look up to see a Bullhead airship fly over them

"What on earth was that?" Weiss said.

"It's them..." Riku said quietly.

Weiss looked at Riku in confusion." Riku?"

Riku runs off after the Bullhead." I'll follow the airship! You contact the other and tell them what's going on!"

"Hey, wait!" Weiss tried to chase after him, but he already was long gone."(groans)This is not my day!"

* * *

 **(Vale Docks)**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

Sun:" Did I miss anything?"

Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right." Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." He holds out one of the green apples in his arms." I stole you some food!"

Blake gives him a questioning look." Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun defensively counters, resulting in Blake giving him an angry glare." Okay, too soon!"

Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come of.

"Oh no..." Blake said quietly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

Blake stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit." Yes...It's _them_.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang soldier said to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake stares sadly at the scene." No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

That voice was Roman Torchwick." Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp." We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake is about to stand up and go down there, suddenly, someone comes walking out to Torchwick and the White Fang. Blake looks closely and realizes who it is." It's Riku!"

Riku walks over to the White Fang and stops right in front of the group.

"And you are?" Roman asked, uncaring.

Riku looked around at the White Fang members, very slowly. He sighs while shaking his head in disappointment." This is sad..."

"Excuse me?"

Riku slowly pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and points it at them." I look at you all, reminiscing about my past, and all the pain I suffered. And I also remember the people in the other towns and villages that you all have attacked." He looks down." And when I think about all the pain and suffering you all caused..."

"Riku..." Blake said, as she sadly watched.

He looks back at them with anger in his eyes." I can't forgive you!"

Some members lower their guns, out of guilt. Roman didn't care either way." Yeah...Can someone shoot him already?"

White Fang soldiers fire their guns at Riku, only for him to dodge every bullet with ease, as he runs towards one of them and cutting his gun in half, then knocking him out with a chop to the neck. He then speeds over to two more members and jumps up as they shoot away, only for Riku to kick both at the same time. He then lands in front of several other, each readying their guns at him. They fire, only for Riku to use his Katana to deflect all the bullets away and runs over to them, knocking each on out with a punch, kick, and chop to the neck.

"Whoa!" Sun said in awe." That guy is taking on all of them by himself!"

"We have to help him!" Blake stood up ad unsheathe the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said, alarmed.

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman and the White Fang's attention still on Riku.

"Seriously, how hard is it to kill a teenager!?" Roman said. As he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat." What the-Oh, for f-" He rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake, mid-swear.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers take notice off Riku and ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

Riku looks up and sees her." Blake!"

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman said.

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum? Why are you attacking one us?"

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, some look at Riku, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your operation!" Riku said.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..." Roman said, looking up.

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

 **(Back in Vale.)**

Penny and Hero are wandering the streets, still searching for Riku. The two then turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no..." Hero said, worried.

* * *

Riku jumped in and saved Blake from the blast, though she was dazed but relatively unhurt. Riku quickly rolls and runs(while carrying Blake) out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind him as he retreats behind more containers.

Riku gently puts Blake down." Stay here."

"Riku I-" Before she could say anything else, Riku runs off. Riku runs by into other cargo, each one being destroyed by Roman, he then hides behind more containers.

"Here, boy...(whistles)I got something for you..." Roman said, slowly approaching, his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun said.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Riku peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Riku leaps into action.

"He's mine!"

Riku goes in close and becomes a blur of shadows as he slashes his katana at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Riku continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but his enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Riku until one final beating with his cane causes him to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind him and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Riku to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, he gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Riku leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his, Sun, and Riku's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

Hero:" Hey!"

Hero appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Caliburn out and ready for action.

"Hero!" Riku yells out to him.

Hero notices Riku down on the ground." Riku! Your okay!"

"Another freaky kid?!" Roman said, annoyed.

"Hero, are these people your friends?" Penny asked, approaching Hero.

Hero looks behind him." Penny, get back!" While his attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at him, launching the young Huntsmen-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending his sword flying away." AAAAAH!"

"Hero!" Riku screams out in vain and glares at Roman." Damn you!"

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young boy. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Hero tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" He raises his hand in futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Hero. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun said, observing the spectacle in amazement. He runs off to safety, while Riku runs over to Hero.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Hero watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind him.

Stunned, he turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of the Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Hero watches in awe." Whoa...How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watches from the safety of his escape." These kids just keep getting _weirder_..." With his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Hero, Riku, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Ilivane, Oliver, Weiss, and Yang appear on the scene.

"Guys!" Hero jumped up and ran to them." We found Riku! He's okay and..." Oliver ignores him and squares off with Riku.

Riku looks him down for a minute, as the two stare at each other, causing everyone to look on in worry.

Both then smile at each other." Welcome back, Katana-Bastard." Oliver held his fist up.

"Heh! Glad to be back, Oreo," Riku said, as the two fist bump.

"It's Oliver."

Riku smiles, then he looks over at Ilivane.

"He was worried about you." Ilivane said with a smile, causing Oliver to turn to him with a angry glare.

"Ilivane!" Oliver yelled out, both angry and embarrassed.

"It's the truth." Ilivane said, as he stepped back as Oliver was slowly walking towards him." Really it is!"

Riku laughs at his teammates shenanigans. He then looks over at Blake, and the two square off for a minute.

"Hey," Riku said to her.

"Hey," Blake replied back.

"About...what I said to you..."

"No...I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have brought up the White Fang, I never should have-" Blake tries to continue, but Riku holds his hand up, stopping her.

"I don't care."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for letting my anger against the White Fang out on you. It wasn't right." Riku said smiling at her.

"Riku..."

"And, even though I left home, long time ago, I never stopped worrying about you. Your my friend Blake, White Fang or not. I'll always be there for you. Promise."

She looks at the others, who are grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding." Of course."

Riku smiles and nods. He then turns to Hero." And thank you, Hero. Out of everyone, you refused to give up on me, why?"

"Well..." Hero said, smiling." It's because we're friends."

"Yes we are." Riku said smiling back at Hero. He then pulls out Shingi-To-Giri and holds it out to Hero." I meant what I said: My loyalty belongs to you. That is a promise I intend to keep. I will follow you into battle, as a member of Team HIRO!"

Hero happily smiles and nods.

Oliver waves his arms wildly." Yeah! Team HIRO is back together!"

As the nine gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun." I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute...Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

Penny's Driver:" You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

"I know, sir." Penny said, lowering her head, sadly.

Penny's Driver:"(as the car drives off from the scene)Penny, your time will come..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a ' _LIVE FEED'_ of Hero at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: _ **" QUEEN HAS PAWNS."**_

"Hmmm..." Ozpin closes the message and opens a call link to someone named...The Old Relic.

Beacon Academy baths in the light of the nearly-full moon.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere...)**

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

" _How very disappointing, Roman."_

He turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noise entrance." Whoa! Hehe...I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Three figures appear before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, walks out." We were expecting... _more_ form you."

Roman laughs a little before getting serious." Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckles darkly." And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold." We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is...a little cooperation." She smiles evilly.

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 1-End**

* * *

 **And that's the last chapter! Man, this chapter took a long time to work on, but it was worth it. I wanted to do more with this chapter, but I decided to do it this way.**

 **Now for the chapter. I was saving Weiss little backstory talk for this on purpose, because I wanted Riku to connect with someone just like him, another victim of the White Fang. The Old Relic is a person who will play an important key role in Volume 2. Also, questions that many have been asking to be asked, will be explained in the next volume. Oh, and I fixed the name of Riku's mom: It's Himiko, not Himeko.**

 **I am greatly looking forward to Volume 2, thank you all for the support you have given me.**

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Until then... _See you in the next Volume!_**


End file.
